ICE COLD HEART
by IKARI IORI
Summary: Ultimo capitulo. No se adonde vamos, lo unico que me importa es que vpy con tigo.
1. ICE COLD HEART

NOCHE DE LUNA LLENA  
  
-NO DEBERÍAMOS ESTAR AQUÍ,KAI...  
  
-NO SEAS COBARDE REI... ES SOLO UNA EXPLORACIÓN...  
  
-NO ME LLAMES COBARDE... LOS DEMÁS CHICOS SE PREACUPARAN SI AMANECE Y NO NOS ENCUENTRAN  
  
KAI Y REI SE ENCONTRABAN CAMINANDO A LO LARGO DEL SENDERO DE LA MONTAÑA, POR ALGÚN MOTIVO  
  
KAI INSISTIA EN SALIR A EXPLORAR EL LUGAR, TAL VEZ SERÍA SOLO CURIOSIDAD. MAX,TYSON,JEFE Y  
  
ANTONIO SE HABÍAN QUEDADO DORMIDOS EN LA CABAÑA, A LA QUE MISTERIOSAMENTE LOS HABÍA MANDADO  
  
EL SEÑOR DICKENSON.  
  
-ELLOS NO SE DARÁN CUENTA, ESTAN MÁS DORMIDOS QUE UN OSO EN INVIERNO...  
  
-KENNY SIGUE DESPIERTO  
  
-ESTARA OCUPADO HASTA MUY NOCHE Y NO CREO QUE TENGA TIEMPO PARA VER SI ESTAMOS O NO.  
  
ASÍ QUE NINGUN ARGUMENTO SIRVIO PARA QUE KAI DEJARA SU INTENTO DE EXPLORACIÓN, REI LO SEGUIA  
  
DE CERCA, PERO PENSABA , QUE TALVEZ, NO TENIA CASO DISCUTIR CON AQUEL CHICO TAN DURO.  
  
-DE ACUERDO KAI TU GANAS, PERO PROMETE QUE REGRESAREMOS ANTES DEL AMANECER -DIJO CASI SUPLICANDO  
  
REI  
  
-YO NO TE PROMETO NADA, TU QUICISTE VENIR SI QUIERES REGRESAR HAZLO  
  
LAS PALABRAS DE KAI SIEMPRE ERAN FRIAS Y CORTANTES, REI LO MIRABA DE REOJO MIENTRAS CAMINABA  
  
JUNTO A ÉL, REI PUDO OBSERVAR QUE APESAR DE QUE EL FRIO INCREMENTABA EN LAS MONTAÑAS KAI NI   
  
SIQUIERA SE INMUTABA POR ELLO, SIEMPRE PARECIA SER INDIFERENTE AL MUNDO Y A LOS DEMAS, MUCHAS  
  
VECES REI HABIA PENSADO QUE NADA PODRIA ABLANDAR A AQUEL MUCHACHO QUE PARECIA HECHO DE MARMOL  
  
Y PIEDRA.  
  
EL SILENCIO ENTRE LOS CHICOS SIGUIO AUN POR VARIOS MINUTOS INTERRUMPIDO SOLO POR LOS SONIDOS DEL  
  
BOSQUE, LAS LECHUZAS, LOS LOBOS Y ALGUNOS ANIMALES RASTREROS SE DEJABAN ESCUCHAR, LO MISMO QUE  
  
EL SONIDO DEL VIENTO ENTRE LOS ÁRBOLES.  
  
-KAI... NOS ESTAMOS ALEJANDO DEMACIADO  
  
-UN POCO DE EJERCICIO NO TE HARA MAL, ESTAS GORDO  
  
-o_OU AH?   
  
POR FIN LLEGARON A UN LUGAR ABIERTO DONDE SOLO SE VEIA LA PLANICIE DE LA MONTAÑA, PASTO POR   
  
TODOS LADOS COMO SI PUERA UN GRAN OCEANO VERDE, AUNQUE ERA DE NOCHE UNA HERMOSA LUZ BLANCA CUBRIA  
  
EL LUGAR, LA LUZ DE LA LUNA LLENA EN TODO SU ESPLENDOR LLENABA DE UN SENTIDO UN TANTO ONIRICO  
  
EL AMBIENTE, REI NO SABIA SI ESTABA DESPIERTO O SI SOLO HABIA SOÑADO QUE HABIA DESCUBIERTO A KAI  
  
A PUNTO DE FUGARSE EN MEDIO DE LA NOCHE Y, NO PUDIENDO DISUADIRLO, AHORA LO ACOMPAÑABA LEJOS DE  
  
LA SEGURIDAD DE LA CABAÑA.  
  
-ESTO ES IMPRESIONANTE ¿NO KAI?  
  
KAI LANZO UNA ESPECIE DE GEMIDO, LO QUE LE DIO A REI UN "ME DA IGUAL" COMO RESPUESTA.  
  
-OH.. NO ME DIGAS QUE NO TE GUSTA  
  
-NO, NO ME GUSTA  
  
DE PRONTO A UNO DE LOS LADOS DEL CAMINO SE ESCUCHARON RISAS, UNAS RISAS DEMACIADO EXTRAÑAS...  
  
-¿QUE SERA ESO? - PREGUNTO KAI   
  
- NO SE... PERO... SON MUCHOS,VAMONOS...  
  
UNA VOZ DETRAS DE ELLOS LOS SORPRENDIO   
  
¿QUE HACEN DOS NIÑOS SOLOS EN MEDIO DEL BOSQUE A ESTAS HORAS? 


	2. NOCHE TORMENTOSA

KAIII¡¡¡ KAI¡? CONTESTAME, POR FAVOR...  
  
EL SILENCIO PROFUNDO FUE LA RESPUESTA. REI NO PODIA CREER LO QUE HABIA PASADO... Y DESPUES DE TODO, AL QUEDAR INCONCIENTE HABIA PERDIDO LA NOCION DE LAS COSAS, LO ULTIMO QUE RECORDABA ERAN ESAS RISAS... ESAS HORRIBLES Y REPETITIVAS RISAS.  
  
-KAI... - UN SUSPIRO SALIO DE LOS LABIOS ENTRE ABIERTOS DEL CHICO, EL SUSPIRO SE CONVIRTIO EN UNA PEQUEÑA NUBE DE BAO QUE JUGO UNOS MINUTOS CON EL VIENTO - DONDE ESTOY, ME DUELE LA CABEZA... - REY SE LLEVO LA PALMA DE LA MANO A LA FRENTE, LA CUAL DESCUBRIO ALGO HUMEDO EN LA CABEZA DEL MORENO, REI SORPRENDIDO BAJO LA MANO A LA ALTURA DE LOS OJOS- ¿SANGRE?¡¡¡, ES SANGRE¡¡¡  
  
MAREADO POR LA PERDIDA DE SANGRE REI SE DEJO CAER EN MEDIO DEL BOSQUE... AUNQUE LE DOLIA EL CUERPO Y SU CABEZA LE DABA VUELTAS OTRA COSA HACIA ESTREMECER A SU CORAZON, KAI... ¿DONDE ESTABA KAI? ¿ESTABA BIEN?¿ESTARIA YA EN CASA, ASALVO?... ASALVO ¿DE QUE? UN LOBO SOLITARIO AULLO EN MEDIO DE LA OSCURIDAD...   
  
-TENGO QUE BUSCARLO- EL CHICO SE QUITO LA BANDA ROJA QUE SIEMPRE LLEVA EN LA FRENTE Y LA USO A MODO DE VENDA PRESIONANDO BIEN LA HERIDA PARA QUE DEJARA DE SANGRAR - TENGO QUE SABER EN DONDE ESTA.   
  
"EL, SIN DUDA, ESTARA MEJOR QUE YO... EL ES MAS FUERTE... EL... POR FAVOR QUE ESTE BIEN" PENSABA MIENTRAS CAMINABA DANDO TROPIEZOS CON LAS RAICES DE LOS ARBOLES Y CHOCANDO CON LOS ARBUSTOS. REPENTINAMENTE LOS MUSCULOS DEJARON DE FUNCIONARLE Y CAYO AL PISO DESPUES DE UNA CAMINATA DE VARIAS HORAS... INTENTO GRITAR, RECONOCER EL LUGAR PERO DEFINITIVAMENTE ESTABA PERDIDO. ¿DONDE ESTABAN LOS DEMAS? ¿POR QUE NO DESPERTABA DE ESTA HORRENDA PESADILLA? ESTABA A PUNTO DE CONGELARSE CUANDO UNA VIBRACION CALIDA LO REANIMO, ESTA SENSACION PROVENIA DE SU BOLSILLO...   
  
- DRIGGER? - SI ERA SU BESTIA BIT... LA QUE LE DABA CALOR Y ANIMOS. - DRIGGER, AMIGO MIO... - COMENZO A LLOVER UNA LLUVIA COPIOSA Y TRISTE QUE DURO AL REDEDOR DE UNA HORA... ERA YA MUY TARDE, SEGURAMENTE KENNY SE HABIA DADO CUENTA DE LA AUSENCIA DE AMBOS CHICOS Y HACIENDO SU ESCANDALO HABITUAL ESTARIA BASTANTE PREOCUPADO, MAX CON CARA ADORMILADA SEGURAMENTE RENEGARIA PREGUNTANDO SI NO SABIAN LA HORA QUE ERA Y LO MUY AGUSTO QUE ESTABA EN SU CAMA... Y TYSON, BUENO TYSON SEGURAMENTE NO DESPERTARIA,..  
  
RECORDANDO A SUS AMIGOS Y TENIENDO A DRIGGER A UN LADO REI RECUPERO LOS ANIMOS Y SE LEVANTO... PARA SEGUIR CAMINANDO, DISPUESTO A ENCONTRAR A KAI A COMO DIERA LUGAR...   
  
- NO PUEDO REGRESAR SIN EL, MIS AMIGOS NO ME LO PERDONARIAN...   
  
REI, SIN DUDA, IGNORABA SU ESTADO... Y SU FIEBRE  
  
.___________:______________________-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
EN OTRO LADO  
  
-EL DRANZER DE KAI ESTA TERMINADO  
  
-BUEN TRABAJO JEFE...  
  
-TU AYUDASTE MUCHO DIZZI... NO PUEDO ESPERAR PARA MOSTRARSELO... IRE A ENSEÑARSELO  
  
- NO DESPIERTES AL MALHUMORADO KENNY  
  
- NO SE MOLESTARA CUANDO VEA LO BIEN QUE QUEDO DRANZER...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DESCUBRIRA KENNY QUE SUS COMPAÑEROS NO ESTAN EN CASA?  
  
QUE LE OCURRIO A REI?  
  
PORQUE ESTA HERIDO?  
  
DE QUIEN ERAN ESAS RISAS?  
  
SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO ESTE FANFIC?  
  
DESCUBRANLO MUY PRONTO  
  
HASTA LUEGO   
  
MILI_CHAN 


	3. MIRANDO POR LA VENTANA

OTRA VEZ ESE MALDITO INSOMNIO LO MANTENIA DESPIERTO. Y ES QUE DESDE PEQUEÑO ESTABA ACOSTUMBRADO A DORMIR CON SU PADRE Y AHORA QUE DORMIA SOLO LE COSTABA MAS TRABAJO PEGAR LOS OJOS. TRATABA CON TODO, LECHE CALIENTE, MIRAR AL VACIO E INCLUSO CONTAR OVEJAS PERO TODO ERA EN VANO. a PESAR DE ESTO EL CHICO ERA UNO DE LOS BLADE BREAKERS QUE IRRADIABA MAS ENERGIA Y ENTUSISMO, ERA MUY ALEGRE EN GENERAL Y NUNCA PERDIA LOS ANIMOS, PORQUE SABIA QUE SUS COMPAÑEROS ESTARIAN AHI PARA AYUDARLO.  
  
ERA TARDE YA CUANDO SINTIO QUE ALGUIEN SE DESLIZABA POR EL CUARTO. Y COMO SIEMPRE FINGIO ESTAR PROFUNDAMENTE DORMIDO MIENTRAS ESCUCHABA MUY ATENTO POR SI CUALQUIER COSA...  
  
............................................ FLASH BACK ...............................................................................  
  
EL CHICO CERRO LOS OJOS Y SE TAPO LA CABEZA CON LAS COBIJAS. OYÓ VOCES:  
  
- A DONDE VAS?- DECIA UNA VOZ MUY SUAVE  
  
- NO ES TU PROBLEMA... - DECIA EL QUE SIN DUDA, POR LA FORMA DE RESPONDER, ERA KAI...   
  
- NO DEBERIAS SALIR TAN DE NOCHE... PUEDE SER PELIGROSO  
  
- NO TUBE UNA MADRE, Y NO NECESITO LOS SERMONES DE UNA AHORA... VUELVE A LA CAMA REI - DIJO CON TONO SARCASTICO  
  
- VAMOS KAI, SABES QUE NO ES ESO LO QUE INTENTO- DIJO CON TONO DE SUPLICA- VUELVE A LA CAMA  
  
- ¿SIEMPRE SIGUES LAS REGLAS REI? O ES QUE, ¿NO TE DEJAN SALIR CUANDO SE PONE OBSCURO?  
  
EL CHICO DE CABELLOS ALBOROTADOS OIA TODO DESDE SU ESCONDITE... DONDE CURIOSO SE SENTIA DE REPETE COMO UN ESPÍA, AUNQUE NO HABÍA SIDO SU INTENCION ESPIAR A SUS COMPAÑEROS.  
  
- QUE DICES? YO NO SIGO NINGUNA REGLA MAS QUE LA MIA MISMA¡¡  
  
- HUY... EL GATO SE VOLVIO MAAALO- DIJO KAI BURLONAMENTE  
  
-¿ENTONCES POR QUE NO ME ACOMPAÑAS?  
  
- IR CONTIGO? PARA QUE?  
  
- OLVIDALO... REGRESA A LA CAMA GATO MIEDOSO.  
  
-¡¡MIEDO!! YO NO TENGO MIEDO  
  
ACTO SEGUIDO REI SALIO DE LA CABAÑA...  
  
- VAYA QUE ES OBSTINADO...   
  
Y TRAS ESTAS ULTIMAS PALABRAS TAMBIEN KAI SALIO DE AHI...   
  
EL CHICO DEL INSOMNIO SE DESCUBRIO LA CABEZA, Y MIRO A TODOS LADOS CERCIORANDOSE DE QUE YA NO HABIA NADIE CERCA... deDESPUES DE DARSE CUENTA QUE EL UNICO EN LA HABITACION ERA TYSON (EL CUAL DICHO SEA DE PASO DUERME COMO UNA ROCA) CÓRRIO HACIA LA VENTANA Y OBSERVO COMO KAY Y REI SE ALEJABAN EN SILENCIO.  
  
- Y YO QUE ME HICE EL DORMIDO- SUSPIRO MAX- COMO ME HUBIERA GUSTADO IR CON EL...   
  
DE REPENTE SE DIO CUENTA DE SU ERROR Y SUS MEJILLAS TOMARON UN LEVE TONO CARMESI... HABIA DICHO "EL" EN VEZ DE "ELLOS"...   
  
- ELLOS... - SE AUTO CORRIGIO - IR CON ELLOS...  
  
AUN QUE PENSO TODABIA EN SEGUIRLOS... TAL VEZ SER ESPIA ERA DIVERTIDO DESPUES DE TODO... PERO NO SE ATREVIO A SALIR... ESTABA DEMASIADO AGUSTO AHI MIRANDO POR LA VENTANA... SU CUERPO EMPEZABA A ENTIBIARSE Y PARECIA QUE POR FIN PODRIA DORMIR... DE REPENTE ALGO EN SU PECHO SE OPRIMIO... UNA ANGUSTIA TAN REPENTINA COMO INEXPLICABLE QUE LE HIZO BRINCAR DEL SOFA Y VOLVER DE NUEVO A SUS CINCO SENTIDOS... HACE UNOS QUINCE MINUTOS QUE SUS AMIGOS HABIAN SALIDO DE LA CABAÑA PERO CASI ESTABA SEGURO DE QUE NECESITABAN AYUDA... SE LEVANTO Y COMENZO A VESTIRSE RAPIDAMENTE Y JUSTO EN EL MOMENTO EN EL QUE PRETENDIA SALIR DE AHI LAS LUCES SE ENCENDIERON, CAPTURANDOLO EN EL ACTO.  
  
- ¿MAX A DONDE VAS?  
  
- KENNY... AH ... YO...   
  
- MIRA, DIZZI Y YO POR FIN TERMINAMOS EL DRANZER DE KAI  
  
MAX MIRO ANGUSTIADO AL PEQUEÑO APARATO...   
  
-¿KENNY... Y EL DRIGGER DE REI?  
  
- AH, ESE AUN NECESITA ALGUNOS ARREGLOS PERO YA TRABAJO EN ELLO...  
  
-QUIERES DECIR QUE NO LO TIENE  
  
- ME LO PIDIO PARA ENTRENAR TALVEZ MAÑANA COMIENZE CON ELLO... ¿PORQUE?  
  
- NO... POR NADA.... VE A DORMIR  
  
MAX ROGABA QUE KENNY NO SE DIERA CUENTA DE LA AUSENCIA DE DOS DE LOS BLADE BREAKERS.   
  
- AHHHH - BOTEZO KENNY - SI NESECITO UN BUEN DESCANSO... PERO, A DONDE VAS?  
  
- QUERIA ESTIRAR UN POCO LAS PIERNAS... BUENO... ES QUE NO PODIA DORMIR...  
  
-AH¡ PUES NO TE ALEJES MUCHO... HE OIDO QUE POR AQUI HAY BANDIDOS... BUENO ESO ES LO QUE LEYO ANTONIO EN UNO DE ESOS CARTELES  
  
-ANTONIO? ME HABIA OLVIDADO COMPLETAMENTE DE EL... NO TE PREOCUPES JEFE... NO IRE MUY LEJOS.  
  
- BUENO... PENSABA MOSTRARLE PRIMERO SE NUEVO DRANZER A KAI...  
  
-¡NO! - DIJO REPENTINAMENTE MAX - MEJOR... MEJOR DEJALO DORMIR... SE PONDRA FURIOSO SI LO DESPIERTAS... YA SABES COMO ES EL  
  
Y MAX SABIA COMO ERA KENNY, Y LO QUE MENOS QUERIA ES QUE LE DIERA UN INFARTO AL SABER QUE SUS COMPAÑEROS NO ESTABAN EN SUS CAMAS  
  
- QUE GRACIOSO, DIZZI DIJO LO MISMO. Y AHORA CREO QUE TIENEN RAZON... MAÑANA HABRA TIEMPO SUFICIENTE... BUENAS NOCHES MAX  
  
- BUENAS NOCHES... HASTA MAÑANA VIEJO...  
  
ACTO SEGUIDO KENNY VOLVIO A SU "OFICINA" LA CUAL COMPARTIA CON ANTONIO COMO DORMITORIO.   
  
-UUF¡¡¡ - SUSPIRO MAX - EL LIO EN EL QUE CASI ME METO...   
  
AL MENOS HABLAR CON KENNY LE HABIA PROPORCIONADO UN VALIOSO DATO, AUNQUE KAI NO LLEVABA A DRANZER PARA DEFENDERSE REI SI CONTABA CON DRIGGER, POR LO QUE NO ESTARIAN INDEFENSOS, SIN EMBARGO LA PLATICA LE DIO OTRO DATO... CERCA DE LA ZONA HABIA BANDIDOS... BANDIDOS PELIGROSOS.  
  
¿SERVIRIA UN BAYBLADE COMO DEFENSA CONTRA TODO UN GRUPO DE DELINCUENTES?  
  
MAX SABIA QUE NO. VIO A DRANZER EN LA MESA, DONDE KENNY LO HABIA DEJADO Y LOMETIO EN LA BOLSA DE SU CHAMARRA, DONDE YA SE ENCONTRABA DRACIEL.  
  
- ME PREGUNTO SI MR.DIKENSON SABIA TODO ESTO ANTES DE DEJARNOS EN MEDIO DE LA NADA....  
  
MAX SALIO DE LA CABAÑA Y TOMO LA DIRECCION QUE MOMENTOS ANTES HABIA VISTO TOMAR A SUS AMIGOS, SI LOS ENCONTRABA BIEN SOPORTARIA EL REGAÑO DE KAI CON GUSTO... Y SI NO ERA ASI... ESO NO LO HABIA PENSADO,  
  
- TIENEN QUE ESTAR BIEN... TIENEN QUE ESTAR BIEN ... - SE REPETIA UNA Y OTRA VEZ, COMO SI EL SIMPLE HECHO DE REPETIRLO LO HICIERA VOLVERSE REALIDAD.  
  
MAX NO SE DABA CUENTA DE EL PROPIO RIESGO QUE TOMABA... DESPUES DE TODO EL IBA COMPLETAMENTE SOLO...  
  
--------------------------------  
  
TARDE MUCHO PERO AQUI TENEIS EL TERCER CAPITULO DE ICE COLD HEART... COMENTARIOS SUGERENCIAS, BOMBAS Y REGAÑOS  
  
A  
  
H_BRAVO_ROLDAN@HOTMAIL.COM  
  
PORFA DEJEN SUS REVIEWS.... SON MUY IMPORTANTES PARA MI 


	4. SIN MIRAR ATRAS

EL LO SABIA, SABIA QUE NO ERA BUENA IDEA... PERO ERA DEMASIADO TARDE PARA ARREPENTIRSE... SE SENTIA RESPONSABLE, POR PRIMERA VEZ EN SU VIDA SE SENTIA REALMENTE CULPABLE.   
  
"NO IMPORTA LO QUE DIGA, SE QUE TENGO LA CULPA, LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN LO SABRAN"- PENSABA MIENTRAS CAMINABA SIGUIENDO LAS HUELLAS DE SUS COMPAÑERO.- " AH¡ ES QUE ESE REI NO SE QUEDA QUIETO¡¡" - PENSO AL DARSE CUENTA DE QUE LAS HUELLAS SE EXTENDIAN MUCHO MAS TODABIA. -"Y YO QUE PENSE QUE ESE GOLPE LO HABIA HERIDO... ALGO HE DE DECIR, ESE CHICO ES TAN RESISTENTE..."  
  
UNA SONRISA SE DIBUJO EN SUS LABIOS, CLARO QUE SE ENCARGO DE BORRARLA DE INMEDIATO, ESAS COSAS NO IBAN CON EL... ADEMAS DEBIA PREOCUPARSE DE OTROS ASUNTOS... ESOS HOMBRES LO SEGUIAN DE CERCA... DESPUES DE ARREMETER CONTRA REI EL BLANCO SIGUIENTE ERA EL... NO PUDO HACER NADA, TUVO QUE AGUANTAR VER COMO SU COMPAÑERO ERA GOLPEADO SIN QUE SU KARATE DO LE SIRVIERA DE MUCHO...   
  
SINTIO FRIO, LA BUFANDA QUE SIEMPRE LLEVABA AL CUELLO SE HABIA CAIDO METROS ATRAS, PERO LO MAS IMPORTANTE PARA EL EN ESE MOMENTO ERA REI... SI EL NO SE HUBIERA OBSTINADO EN SEGUIR ESA EXCURSION NOCTURNA, TAL VEZ SI HUBIERA HECHO CASO... PERO ERA IMPOSIBLE EL ERA ASI, LE GUSTABA HACER LO QUE QUERIA, IR A DONDE DESAEBA SIN QUE NADIE LE PROHIBIERA NADA, A MENUDO ESTO LE TRAÍA PROBLEMAS A SU ABUELO Y A BORIS, OBEDECER ORDENES NO ERA PRECISAMENTE SU PUNTO FUERTE.  
  
SIN MIRAR ATRAS  
  
"AHORA QUE LO PIENSO... -SE DIJO A SI MISMO MIENTRAS FINAS GOTAS CAIAN DEL CIELO ANUNCIANDO EL FINAL DE LA TORMENTA - REI Y YO NOS PARECEMOS MUCHO, BUENO, TAL VEZ NO MUCHO... ES SOLO QUE AVECES SU PRESENCIA ME INQUIETA UN POCO... ¿UN POCO? KAI, SANTO CIELO, ESTAS PENSANDO... ¿PORQUE TE MIENTES A TI MISMO? EL ME INQUIETA... TODO EL..."  
  
SACUDIO LA CABEZA COMO PARA NEGAR LO QUE HABIA PENSADO... NO PODIA ESTAR SINTIENDO ESO TAN FUERTE. REI ERA UN CHICO, EL TAMBIEN. ESO NO ERA POSIBLE... PERO SIN EMBARGO PARA EL ERA MUY REAL.  
  
"REI NO SE PARECE A LOS OTROS TRES CHICOS, NO ES TAN INFANTIL, TAN INMADURO COMO LOS OTROS... ES... DIFERENTE... ADEMAS EL TAMPOCO TIENE FAMILIA... PERO, A DIFERENCIA DE MI EL TIENE AMIGOS, TIENE A LOS WHITE TIGERS... Y A LOS DEMÁS BLADE BREAKERS."  
  
DEJO DE LLOVER, EL CHICO COMENZO A CANSARSE AUNQUE HABIA ENTRENADO EN CONDICIONES PEORES Y SUS MUSCULOS ERAN FUERTES PERO LLEVABA DEMASIADO TIEMPO CAMINANDO TRAS LAS HUELLAS DE REI.   
  
DE PRONTO LE PARECIO RECONOCER EL SITIO, A DONDE HABIA LLEGADO... ESA ENORME PLANICIE DE PASTOS... LA LUNA...  
  
¡¡¡ ESTABA REGRESANDO A LA CABAÑA!!!! AL MENOS SABIA QUE REI IBA EN BUEN CAMINO, LLEGANDO A LA CABAÑA ESTARIA SEGURO... PERO LO QUE VIO DESPUES LE HIZO SALTAR EL CORAZON LAS HUELLAS DABAN VUELTA HACIA OTRO CAMINO, INTERNANDOSE DE NUEVO EN EL INMENSO MAR DE ARBOLES...  
  
SIN MIRAR ATRAS  
  
-OH... REI. - SUSPIRO DESANIMADO - ¿QUE HACES? ¿POR QUE NO HAS REGRESADO A LA CABAÑA? ¿QUE TE HACE SEGUIR?   
  
DE PRONTO UNA MANO SE POSÓ EN SU HOMBRO, SE ASUSTO AL PENSAR QUE ESOS TIPOS POR FIN LO HABIAN ENONTRADO PERO AL VOLVERSE VIO UNOS OJOS AZULES TAN PROFUNDOS Y TAN CLAROS QUE SE QUEDO PARALIZADO... LOS MECHONES DE CABELLO RUBIO CAIAN ALBOROTADOS ENMARCANDO SU ROSTRO, SUS LABIOS ENTRE ABIERTOS, LA RESPIRACIÓN AGITADA... Y ENTONCES LO NOTO, ESOS HERMOSOS OJOS DESTILABAN LAGRIMAS SILENCIOSAS, SE VEIA QUE AUN LAS PERSONAS PEQUEÑAS PODIAN SUFRIR GRANDES PREOCUPACIONES.  
  
- MA... MAX... ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUI?  
  
-KAI... NO PUDE EVITAR... VERLOS SALIR...   
  
-¿DE MODO QUE ESTABAS DESPIERTO?  
  
MAX SE LANZO SOBRE KAI ABRAZANDOLO MUY SUAVE Y CALIDAMENTE, SOLLOZANDO.  
  
-KAI... PERDONAME... ESTABA PREOCUPADO POR USTEDES.   
  
-OLVIDALO Y REGRESA DE INMEDIATO A CASA... ES PELIGROSO QUE ESTES AQUI... HAY UNOS TIPOS QUE...  
  
MAX LO INTERRUMPIO ABRAZANDOLO UN POCO MAS FUERTE.   
  
- LO SE, KENNY LOS MENCIONO, POR ESO QUIERO QUE VOLVAMOS A CASA...   
  
-YO NO TENGO CASA - DIJO KAI DESVIANDO LA MIRADA - VUELVE  
  
-KAI¡¡¡  
  
LA VOZ DE MAX SONO AUN MAS ANGUSTIADA QUE ANTES...  
  
-KAI, KAI, DIME ... ¿DONDE ESTA REI?  
  
KAI SE QUEDO HELADO ¿QUE LE DIRIA A MAX?   
  
- MAX... NO TE ASUSTES...   
  
ESTAS SIMPLES PALABRAS HICIERON QUE A MAX SE LE CONGELARA EL CORAZON... ALGO MALO LE HABIA PASADO A REI...  
  
- QUE ES? QUE TIENE REI, DONDE ESTA?  
  
- EL ESTA HERIDO... UNOS CHICOS NOS SORPRENDIERON EN EL CAMINO Y LO GOLPEARON, LOGRE ESCAPAR, ELLOS ME PERSIGUEN, REI LOGRO LEVANTARSE Y AHORA YO LO SIGO A EL.   
  
KAI MIRO A MAX Y VIO QUE SEGUIA LLORANDO  
  
- VOY A BUSCAR A REI, NO SE PARA QUE VINISTE, UN COBARDE NO NOS SERVIRA DE NADA AQUI.  
  
-KAI... YO...   
  
- ANDA LLORON REGRESA A LA CABAÑA NO ESTA MUY LEJOS... SI TE APURAS AUN ENCONTRARAS TU MAMILA DEBAJO DE LA ALMOHADA  
  
- KAI¡¡¡ YO IRE CON TIGO - DIJO MAX SECANDOSE LA CARA - VINE A AYUDAR Y ESO VOY A HACER... TOMA...  
  
MAX MOSTRO EL DRANZER DE KAI Y ESTE NOTO QUE LA CARA DE MAX HABIA CAMBIADO CONSIDERABLEMENTE, SUS OJOS AZULES AHORA REBLEJABAN SEGURIDAD. ARREBATO A DRANZER DE LA MANO DE MAX.  
  
- GRACIAS - DIJO - PERO VUELVE, ODIARIA QUE ME ESTORBARAS  
  
AUNQUE LO QUE REALMENTE LE PREOCUPABA A KAI ERA QUE MAX TAMBIEN SUFRIERA COMO REI, NO PODIA SOPORTAR UNA COSA ASI.   
  
- IRE CON TIGO, NO ES UNA PREGUNTA.   
  
MAX NOTO LAS HUELLAS EN EL PISO Y SIGUIO CAMINANDO.  
  
- OH... COMO LOS ODIO. - DIJO CON UNA RISILLA KAI - SON TAN DESOBEDIENTES.  
  
.................................................................................  
  
"LA VERDAD ES QUE YA NOPUEDO MAS - SE DIJO EL MORENO - Y NO HAY HUELLA DE KAI POR NINGUN LADO. KAI... "  
  
- REI...   
  
LA VISTA DE REI SE NUBLO... VIO UNA SOMBRA QUE LE PARECIO FAMILIAR... FUE LO ULTIMO QUE VIO ANTES DE CAER DESMAYADO.   
  
..............................................  
  
SUGERENCIAS, REGAÑOS, PORRAS, CRITICAS, Y DEMAS A :  
  
H_BRAVO_ROLDAN@HOTMAIL.COM  
  
PORFAS DEJEN SUS REVIEWS  
  
MILI_CHAN 


	5. DONDE,DONDE?

DONDE... DONDE...  
  
UMNH... BUENOS DIAS... BUENOS DIAS A TODOS.  
  
TYSON SE ESTIRO COMPLETAMENTE Y DIO UN ENORME BOSTEZO ANTES DE DARSE CUENTA DE QUE ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE SOLO. ¿DONDE ESTABAN TODOS?   
  
-REI ¡¡¡¡¡  
  
GRITO MUY FUERTE DESDE LA CAMA  
  
- KAI¡¡¡¡  
  
GRITO POR SEGUNDA VEZ PERO ESTA VEZ SE LEVANTO Y SE VISTIO  
  
- MAX?¡¡¡  
  
DIJO MIENTRAS RECORRIA LA CASA SIN RESULTADO ALGUNO  
  
- KENNY¡¡¡¡  
  
DIJO ASOMANDOSE DESDE LA PUERTA....  
  
- DONDE RAYOS ESTAN, HERMANO, ESTO NO ME GUSTA NADA, YA DEJEN DE JUGAR CHICOS...- DIJO MIENTRAS OTRO ENORME BOSTEZO SE LE ESCAPABA DESDE LO MAS PROFUNDO - QUE REMEDIO.  
  
-TYSON? DEJA DE GRITAR.  
  
- UMNH? - TYSON SE VOLVIO RAPIDO ESPERANDO VER EL PAR DE OJOS AZULES QUE TANTO LE GUSTABAN - AN-TO-NIO - DIJO CON UNA VISIBLE CARA DE DESILUSIÓN   
  
- DONDE ESTAN TODOS?   
  
- ESO ES LO QUE YO QUICIERA SABER, SE SUPONE QUE ESTAREMOS AQUI SOLO DOS DIAS, ¿NO CREES QUE ME HAYAN DEJADO VERDAD?  
  
-UMN... NO LO SE...   
  
NO ES QUE ANTONIO NO LE AGRADARA ERA SOLO QUE NO LE AGRADABA TANTO COMO LOS OTROS. ASI QUE EN PENSO DESHACERSE DE EL EN LA PRIMERA OPORTUNIDAD QUE TUBIERA Y ASI FUE.  
  
- MIRA, POR QUE NO BUSCAS POR ESE LADO... YO BUSCARE POR ACA.   
  
AUN NO HABIA CONTESTADO ANTONIO CUANDO TYSON YA CORRIA LEJOS A TRAVES DE LAS VERDES LLANURAS BAÑADO POR LOS RAYOS DEL SOL DE LAS DIEZ DE LA MAÑANA. PRONTO SIN EMBARGO SE OLVIDO DE LA BUSQUEDA COMPLETAMENTE CONVENCIDO QUE SOLO HABIAN SALIDO A CAMINAR, SIN EL CLARO, POR QUE COMO EL MISMO SABIA SEGURO NO HABIAN PODIDO DESPERTARLO.  
  
EL AIRE FRESCO DE LA MAÑANA Y EL ROCIO DE LLUVIA QUE INVADIA EL LUGAR LE HIZO SENTIRSE TAN LLENO DE ENERGIA QUE COMENZO A CORRER A TRAVEZ DE LOS PASTOS, PRONTO DIO UNAS CUANTAS MAROMETAS Y FINALMENTE SE DEJO CAER PESADAMENTE. EL CIELO ESTABA TAN AZUL, TAN CLARO... COMO AQUEL PAR DE OJOS QUE... SE LEVANTO.   
  
-¿DONDE RAYOS PODRAN ESTAR? ¿DONDE, DONDE?  
  
SE RASCO LA CABEZA Y MIRO AL REDEDOR.   
  
- UH? UN ARCOIRIS...   
  
Y DE NUEVO SE DISTRAJO DE LO PRINCIPAL, SUS AMIGOS.  
  
...............................................................................................................................  
  
KAI DESPERTO CERCA DE LAS OCHO DE LA MAÑANA, ABRIO LOS OJOS LENTAMENTE, Y SE QUEDO IDO, COMO SI NO SUPIERA EN REALIDAD DONDE ESTABA. NO SUPO A QUE HORA FUE CUANDO SE QUEDO DORMIDO.  
  
- REI... - MURMURO PARA SI MISMO, LE DOLIA LA ESPALDA. - MAX¡  
  
SE LEVANTO DE PRISA PRESINTIENDO LO PEOR. SI, MAX SE HABIA MARCHADO SOLO.  
  
- AHFT. EN CUANTO LO PILLE VOY A... VOY A GOLPEARLO, ESO HARE. - DIJO SIN CREERSE MUCHO A SI MISMO  
  
EL BOSQUE QUE LA NOCHE ANTERIOR LE HABIA CAUSADO TERROR SE MOSTRABA LIMPIDO Y CLARO COMO UNA GOTA DE AGUA. SIN EMBARGO NO PODIA ESTAR TRANQUILO AUN, DESPUES DE TODO YA HABIA PERDIDO TAMBIEN A MAX.  
  
..............................................................................................................................  
  
- OH, QUE DOLOR... KAI...   
  
- BUENOS DIAS GATO DURMIENTE, PARECE QUE SE TE HIZO TARDE HOY.  
  
- MAX¡¡ ENTONCES TODO FUE UNA PESADILLA...   
  
- LAS PESADILLAS NO DUELEN, NO TANTO. - DIJO SONRIENDO MAX  
  
ESTABAN EN EL INTERIOR DE UNA CUEVA, LOS RAYOS DEL SOL APENAS Y SE ASOMABAN AL INTERIOR. REI DE PRONTO SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE SU CABEZA DESCANZABA EN ELTIBIO REGAZO DE MAX.   
  
- TODO HA TEMINADO, ALMENOS POR AHORA, PAPA SIEMPRE DECIA QUE LOS FANTASMAS NO ATACAN POR EL DIA.  
  
REI NO PUDO EVITAR REIR ANTE EL COMENTARIO DE SU AMIGO... MAX ACARICIO MUY SUAVE EL ROSTRO DE SU AMIGO, APARTANDO LOS LARGOS CABELLOS DE LA FRENTE.  
  
- ESTOY MOLIDO, ME DUELE TODO...  
  
- LO SE... TIENES MARCAS EN EL CUERPO, ALGUIEN TE USO COMO SACO DE BOX...  
  
- SI... ¿Y KAI? ¿HAS VISTO A KAI?  
  
MAX SUSPIRO RESIGNADO AL OIR LA PREGUNTA DE SU AMIGO.  
  
-KAI ESTA BIEN, TE ESTA BUSCANDO, POR ESO SI ESTAS MEJOR DEVEMOS REGRESAR A CASA, NO DEVEMOS PREOCUPARLO.  
  
- DE MODO QUE ESTA BIEN... BUENO DICEN QUE MALA HIERBA NUNCA MUERE... - DIJO CON UNA SONRISA EN LA VOZ - PERO AUN NO PUEDO MOVERME.  
  
- MMMM, SE ALGO QUE AYUDARA...  
  
-PIZZA? - INTERRUMPIO EL GATO   
  
- NAH, ESO ES PARA MAS TARDE - RIO MAX - UN MASAJE, UN BUEN MASAJE.  
  
MAX NO SABIA SI REI SE DARIA CUENTA DE LO QUE PLANEABA.   
  
- NO ME VENDRIA MAL - DIJO REI SIN DARLE IMPORTANCIA - PERO TENDRAS QUE DESVESTIRME TU MISMO, NO PUEDO MOVER UN MUSCULO  
  
A MAX LE LATIO EL CORAZON CON FURIA Y SUS MEJILLAS SE TORNARON ROJAS COMO UN TOMATE. HABIA PLANEADO SOLO TOCARLO BAJO UNA BUENA EXCUSA, NUNCA DESVESTIRLO.  
  
CON DIFICULTAD Y AFERRANDOSE A LA PARED REI PUDO LEVANTARSE...   
  
- VAMOS PUES... YA QUIERO LLEGAR A CASA.  
  
- NO PUEDES IR ASI, DEJAME AYUDARTE...  
  
DIJO MAX AGRADECIENDO QUE REI HUBIERA OLVIDADO SU PROPUESTA, NO ES QUE NO LO DESEARA, ES SOLO QUE NO SE ATREVIA.   
  
- VAMOS, NO ME SUBESTIMES. PUEDO CAMINAR, AUNQUE TAMPOCO ESPERES QUE VALLA MUY RAPIDO.  
  
- REI DEJAME ACOMODARTE EL CABELLO AL MENOS.  
  
REI ASINTIO, SENTIA LA CABEZA PESADA... MAX RETIRO LA BANDA   
  
- OH, DIOS...   
  
- QUE PASA?  
  
- ESTE GOLPE ES ENORME...  
  
REI RECORDO TODO, SU CAMINATA NOCTURNA, LOS BANDIDOS... LA HUIDA... KAI  
  
- NO SOY ENFERMERO PERO HARE LO MEJOR QUE PUEDA.  
  
- ARIGATO...  
  
........................................................................................FLASH BACK ..........................................................  
  
-¿QUE HACEN DOS NIÑOS COMO USTEDES SOLOS A ESTAS HORAS DE LA NOCHE?  
  
KAI SINTIO EL ALIENTO ALCOHOLICO DEL SUJETO QUE LOS INTERROGABA  
  
- SUPONGO QUE ALGO MEJOR QUE TU - DIJO IRONICO KAI  
  
- KAI, NO LO PROVOQUES... LOS EBRIOS SON PELIGROSOS - MURMURO REI  
  
- Y ESTUPIDOS - DIJO KAI  
  
-DICES ESTUPIDOS?¡ TE CREES MUY LISTO NO NIÑO?   
  
RISAS... ESAS HORRIBLES RISAS...  
  
.......................................................................................FIN DEL FLASH BACK ...........................................  
  
- FUE MI CULPA  
  
- DIJISTE ALGO REI  
  
- NO, NADA.  
  
..................................................................  
  
- QUE HERMOSO ES EL CAMPO, ¿NO DIZZI?  
  
- ¿A DONDE SE HABRAN METIDO?  
  
- TAL VEZ SE FUERON, NO QUICIERON DESPERTARME PORQUE ETUBE MUCHO TIEMPO TRABAJANDO.  
  
- NO SUELEN SER TAN CONCIDERADOS.  
  
-ANTONIO AUN SEGUIA EN CASA CON TYSON  
  
- AH... ESE GORDO  
  
-DIZZY... - DIJO SONRIENDO KENNY, CAMINABA JUNTO A UN SENDERO Y SOSTENIA SU FIEL LAP TOP EN LOS BRAZOS. - VAMOS A BUSCARLOS  
  
- ¿SEGURO QUE LOS QUIERES DE VUELTA?  
  
- SON MIS AMIGOS...  
  
- BASTA DE SENTIMENTALISMOS ¿SI? VAMOS YA  
  
.....................................................................................................................................................  
  
HOLA   
  
SUGERENCIAS, BROMAS, REGAÑOS E IDEAS A   
  
H_BRAVO_ROLDAN@HOTMAIL.COM  
  
PORFAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEWS ESO ME HACE SABER QUE TAL VOY Y SI DEBO CONTINUAR  
  
ARIGATO   
  
MILI_CHAN  
  
..................................................................................................................... 


	6. CONFLICTOS

CAPITULO SEIS  
  
ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A MIS AMIGAS ON LINE:  
  
KA_CHAN (ALIAS PSICOPATA CON CUCHILLOTE)  
  
RIKA CHAN (LA AMIGA QUE ME CONVENCIO DE SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA)  
  
ATHENA (DE CUAL ESPERO SER AMIGA MUY PRONTO)  
  
OSCURIDAD   
  
- SABES ALGO MAX... - DIJO REI MIENTRAS DESCANSABAN UN POCO A UN LADO DEL SENDERO - CREO QUE NO TE DI LAS GRACIAS  
  
MAX MIRO A SU AMIGO Y SONRIO  
  
- NO ES NECESARIO... MIENTRAS TE ENCUENTRES BIEN LO DEMAS NO IMPORTA  
  
REI SE SENTO BAJO UN ARBOL Y MIRO EL CIELO, LIMPIO, PROFUNDO... HASTA LO MAS ALTO.   
  
MAX SE SENTO A SU LADO Y DISFRUTO DE LA SITUACION, ESPERANDO QUE ESTA NO SE TERMINARA NUNCA. REI SIEMPRE LE LLENABA DE PAZ Y DE CONFIANZA... ES ALGO QUE NO HABIA SENTIDO CON SUS OTROS COMPAÑEROS DE EQUIPO, POR ESO LE GUSTABA.  
  
- MAX, - DIJO REI CON TONO DISTRAIDO - SERIAS TAN AMABLE DE CUMPLIR CON EL MASAJE QUE ME PROMETISTE?  
  
MAX ABRIO MUCHO LOS OJOS COMO SI NO COMPRENDIERA LAS PALABRAS QUE REI HABIA PRONUNCIADO.  
  
- ME ESTA MATANDO LA ESPALDA. - SONRIO EL MORENO CON AIRE INFANTIL  
  
-REI... LA VERDAD ES QUE YO... PUES...  
  
- ¿QUE PASA? - DIJO REI DESCONCERTADO AL VER QUE LOS OJOS DE MAX SE HUMEDECIAN, LLENOS DE LAGRIMAS CONTENIDAS - ¿TE SIENTES BIEN MAX?  
  
- UMM... NO ES NADA - DIJO MAX SECANDO LA LAGRIMA SOLITARIA QUE RODO POR SU MEJILLA REPENTINAMENTE.  
  
- NO TE CREO ¿QUE TE DUELE? ¿DONDE TE LASTIMA?  
  
-A...QUÍ- MURMURO MAX MIENTRAS SEÑALABA SU PECHO - SIENTO UNA RAN PRESION EN EL PECHO... COMO SI FUERA HORA DE DESHACERME DE UNA CARGA MUY PESADA...  
  
REI COMENZO A PREOCUPARSE POR SU AMIGO, IMAGINANDO QUE TALVEZ LE HABIA HECHO DAÑO SEGUIRLOS EN LA NOCHE.   
  
- MAX... TAL VEZ ES EL FRIO DE LA NOCHE LO QUE TE CAUSO ESE DOLOR... A VECES PASA QUE EL AIRE ENTUMECE LOS MUSCULOS, DEBISTE QUEDARTE EN CASA.  
  
- NO, NO ENTIENDES REI... ES... M I CORAZÓN... YO...  
  
- MAX¡¡¡ ¿QUE, QUE TIENES? O_O  
  
- NO, NO... LO QUE QUIERO DECIR ES QUE... TENGO ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE QUE DECIRTE...   
  
LA CARA DE MAX SE PUSO ROJA Y BAJO LA MIRADA. EL AIRE CALIDO ACARICIO SUS ROSTROS Y DE PRONTO REI DE DIO CUENTA QUE LO QUE LE MOLESTABA A MAX ERA ALGO QUE SE ENCONTRABA DENTRO DE EL... UN SENTIMIENTO QUE LE OPRIMIA EL PECHO. UN AVE PASÓ, EL AIRE MOVIO LENTO LA RAMA DE UN ARBOL Y LOS DOS SEGUIAN EN SILENCIO...  
  
- DIME... ¿QUE ES ?, TAL VEZ YO... PUEDA AYU-DAR - DIJO REI MUY LENTO MIENTRAS MIRABA EL CIELO.  
  
- TU... YO... REI... ES QUE...   
  
REI LO TOMO POR LOS HOMBROS Y LO TRAJO HACIA SI, LO ABRAZO, DANDOLE A ENTERDER QUE NO ERA NESESARIO SEGUIR HABLANDO.  
  
LO APRETO UN POCO CONTRA SI MIENTRAS ACARICIABA SU CABELLO... DE PRONTO SE HABIA DADO CUENTA.   
  
MAX SE SUJETO CON FUERZA COMO UN NAUFRAGO A LA TIERRA FIRME, SINTIENDO EL CALOR QUE EMANABA DEL CUERPO DE REI.   
  
- REI... - MAX ALZO LA MIRADA Y SE ENCONTRO CON LOS OJOS PROFUNDOS DE REI - TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO¡¡¡ -///-  
  
REI NO CONTESTO, UN SILENCIO PROFUNDO LOS RODEO, TAN PROFUNDO QUE PODIAN OIR LOS LATIDOS DE SUS CORAZONES. LAS MANOS DE REI RECORRIERON LA ESPALDA DE MAX DE ARRIBA A BAJO UNA Y OTRA VEZ, DESPACIO... CON UN POCO DE MIEDO.  
  
REI CERRO LOS OJOS PARA TRATAR DE PENSAR... ¿QUE DEBIA HACER?... ¿QUE DEBIA DECIRLE A MAX?... REI SIEMPRE LO HABIA VISTO COMO UN HERMANITO MENOR, NUNCA COMO... ¿COMO QUE?... RAYOS... NO LO HABIA PENSADO ASI.  
  
MAX LO MIRO Y SU CORAZON COMENZO A LATIR CON FURIA... CERRO LOS OJOS Y COMENZO A ACERCARSE LENTAMENTE HACIA REI, HASTA SENTIR SU CALIDO ALIENTO EN LAS MEJILLAS.  
  
REI ABRIO SUS OJOS POR LA SORPRESA, DE PRONTO SINTIO UNA SENSACION CALIDA HUMEDA SOBRE SUS LABIOS... ESTABA SOÑANDO... ¿ESTABA DESPIERTO? SUS SENTIDOS SE DESPERTARON Y SE ALERTARON TODOS AL MISMO TIEMPO... MAX LO BESABA CON TERNURA, MUY DESPACIO...   
  
"¿QUE HAGO?¿QUE HAGO? - PENSO REI NERVIOSO - ¿SIGO MIS INSTINTOS? ¿MI RAZON?... ALGUIEN POR FAVOR... QUIEN SEA... ALGUIEN... DIGAME QUE HACER"  
  
-VALLA, VALLA... - LA VOZ DE KAI SONO A SUS ESPALDAS - NO PIERDEN EL TIEMPO VERDAD?  
  
"TODOS... - PENSO REI ALARMADO - TODOS MENOS TU"  
  
- KAI¡¡ - MAX SE SEPARO DE REI, AVERGONZADO AL OIR LA VOZ DE KAI - BU... BUENOS DIAS - DIJO MAX SIN ATINAR A DECIR OTRA COSA  
  
- ... VAMONOS YA DE AQUI - DIJO KAI INDIFERENTE - REGRESEMOS CON LOS DEMAS, ANDA GATO, LEVANTATE.  
  
REI SE LEVANTO Y SE SACUDIO LAS ROPAS. CONFUNDIDO Y CON EL CORAZON ROTO, AUNQUE NO SABIA SI ERA PORQUE TARDE QUE TEMPRANO TENIA QUE DECIRLE A MAX QUE AUNQUE EL LO QUERIA MUCHO NO LO VEIA COMO A UNA PAREJA O POR QUE SEGURAMENTE AHORA KAI PENSARIA QUE EL Y MAX SE GUSTABAN Y ENTONCES YA NO TENDRIA OPORTUNIDAD ALGUNA CON EL LIDER DE LOS BLADE BREAKERS.  
  
KAI AVANZO DE REGRESO A LA CABAÑA, ESTABA FURIOSO. ESTABA FURIOSO SÍ, PERO CON SIGO MISMO, POR EMPEZAR A QUERER A UNA PERSONA LA CUAL SEGURAMENTE YA TENIA UN ROMANCE CON OTRA PERSONA Y QUE ESA OTRA PERSONA FUERA MAX, CON EL QUE NO PODIA ENOJARSE PORQUE SIMPLEMENTE NO ERA CULPA SUYA QUE KAI SE HUBIERA EQUIVOCADO AL CREER QUE POR FIN HABIA ENCONTRADO A ALGUIEN A QUIEN AMAR.  
  
"QUE ESTUPIDO, QUE ESTUPIDO - PENSABA KAI PARA SI UNA Y OTRA VEZ - CREER QUE REI TE CORRESPONDERIA... QUE ESTUPIDO"  
  
MAX CAMINABA ATRAS DE KAI AL LADO DE REI CON EL ROSTRO LLENO DE PESAR ESPERANDO QUE TODO NO FUERA MAS QUE UN MAL SUEÑO... UN SUEÑO QUE SE HABIA TRANSFORMADO EN PESADILLA... REI MIRABA EL CIELO PARA NO TENER QUE MIRAR A NINGUNO DE SUS COMPAÑEROS.  
  
-HOLAAAAA¡¡¡¡ HEMANO, CREI QUE JAMAS LOS ENCONTRARIA ¿POR QUE TRAEN ESAS CARAS? ¿QUE HA PASADO?- DIJO TAKAO ACERCANDOSE A SUS COMPAÑEROS   
  
- NADA TAKAO - DIJO KAI DISTRAIDO - QUE HACES TAN LEJOS DE LA CABAÑA  
  
- ESO MISMO IBA A PREGUNTARLES, O_OU REI, VIEJO ¿QUE TE PASO EN LA CABEZA?  
  
- NADA... IMPORTANTE.  
  
- VAMOS, REGRESEMOS A LA CABAÑA - DIJO TRISTE MAX  
  
- PUES NO ME DIGAN ENTONCES, ALGO LES PASA, PERO SI NO ME QUIEREN DECIR NO HAY NADA QUE PUEDA HACER. _  
  
MAX SONRIO AL VER EL BERRINCHE QUE TAKAO HACIA POR LO SUCEDIDO.  
  
"COMO ME GUSTARIA TENER EL ANIMO DE TAKAO - PENSO MAX - EL LO CONSERVA SIEMPRE NO IMPORTA LO QUE SUCEDA A SU ALREDEDOR"  
  
-QUE CALLADOS ESTAN TODOS... Y TU MAX ¿QUE ME CUENTAS VIEJO?  
  
-NADA TYSON... NADA...   
  
- BIEN... ALGUN DIA HE DE ENTERARME DE TODOS MODOS. n_n  
  
-CHICOS?¡ AHI ESTAN HOLA¡  
  
- HOLA KENNY - SALUDO ANIMADO TYSON  
  
KAI PASO A KENNY COMO SI NO EXISTIERA Y SIGUIO SU CAMINO HACIA LA CABAÑA.  
  
-QUE LE PASO?  
  
- NADA... NO LES HA PASADO NADA - DIJO SARCASTICO TAKAO - AL MENOS ESO DICEN  
  
LOS CUATRO SIGUIERON A KAI, DE PRONTO KENNY Y TAKAO TAMBIEN SE DEJARON CONTAGIAR POR EL AURA NEGATIVA DE SUS COMPAÑEROS.  
  
KAI CAMINABA CON LA MIRADA DISTANTE COMO EN OTRO LADO.   
  
- YA SE¡¡¡ - GRITO REPENTINAMENTE TAKAO CON EL ANIMO DE SIEMPRE - ¿POR QUE NO VAMOS A NADAR?  
  
NADIE LE RESPONDIO, NADIE TENIA ANIMOS DE NADAR O DIVERTIRSE.   
  
-NADAR? - RESPONDIO DISTRAIDO KAI - BIEN TAKAO... SI LOS DEMAS NO QUIEREN VAMOS TU Y YO A NADAR.  
  
-O_oU DE VERAS QUIERES IR CON MIGO???  
  
-YA OISTE, VAMOS. ¬_¬  
  
KENNY SONRIO TALVEZ DESPUES DE TODO LA IDEA RESULTARIA BIEN.  
  
LLEGARON AL LAGO TAKAO SE APRESURO A DESVESTIRSE Y SE LANZO AL AGUA.  
  
- KAI... POR QUE QUICISTE VENIR? - PREGUNTO REI DESANIMADO  
  
- TENIA CALOR, ESO ES TODO - CONTESTO ENCOJIENDOSE DE HOMBROS  
  
MAX SE DESVISTIO MAS DESPACIO, LE ENCANTABAN LAS ALBERCAS, EN ESTE CASO LE AGRADABA LA IDEA DE SUMERGIRSE EN EL LAGO, PERO... AUN NO SE ATREVIA A VOLVER A SONREIR... SE AUTO CASTIGABA POR HABER ARRUINADO SU UNICA OPORTUNIDAD CON REI.  
  
KAI POR SU PARTE SE QUITO LA BUFANDA QUE SIEMPRE LLEVA AL CUELLO Y PROCEDIO CON LOS DEMAS ELEMENTOS DE SU VESTUARIO, CAMISA, GUANTES, PANTALONES... Y DEMAS. SE METIO EN EL AGUA COMO SI SE TRATARA DE LA ALBERCA DE UN HOTEL Y SE RECARGO EN UNA ORILLA MIRANDO HACIA ARRIBA.  
  
KENNY DECIDIO NO METERSE AL LAGO, LE PARECIA MEJOR IDEA METER SOLO LOS PIES EN EL AGUA TIBIA Y RELAJARSE UN POCO MIENTRAS TECLEABA SU LAP-TOP.  
  
- QUE CREES QUE TENGAN TODOS HOY DIZZY?  
  
- NO LO SE... LO UNICO QUE QUIERO ES TOMAR EL SOL - DIJO BROMEANDO   
  
- TIENES RAZON, LO QUE TENGAN SE QUE LO ARREGLARAN  
  
TAKAO CHAPOTEABA DE UN LADO PARA OTRO LANZANDOLE AGUA AL "AMARGADO" EL CUAL SE FASTIDIO Y TEMINO POR SEGUIRLE EL JUEGO AUNQUE DE UNA MANERA MUCHO MAS RUDA, DIGAMOS QUE AL POBRE TAKAO CASI LO AHOGAN.  
  
-@_@ HEY NO TE LO TOMES ASI, SOLO TRATABA DE JUGAR CON TIGO  
  
- ESA ES MI FORMA DE "JUGAR" - DIJO KAI DIVERTIDO AL VER LA CARA AZUL DE TAKAO  
  
MAX NADABA TRANQUILAMENTE ESPERANDO AHOGARSE DE VERDAD O DESAPARECER DE AHI, LO PRIMERO QUE PASARA.  
  
KAI SE ALEJO DE TAKAO Y SALIO DEL AGUA   
  
- NO TE VES MUY ANIMADO... CREO QUE ES VERDAD QUE A LOS GATOS NO LES GUSTA EL AGUA... - DIJO KAI   
  
- MMM... NO ES ESO, ESTOY MUY ADOLORIDO COMO PARA NADAR... ESTOY CANSADO...  
  
- ESAS SON EXCUSAS, ANDA... EL AGUA ESTA DELICIOSA...  
  
REI SE SENTIA MAREADO... TAL VEZ ESPERABA QUE KAI LE RECLAMARA LOQUE HABIA VISTO CON MAX, PERO PARECIA QUE NO LE IMPORTABA EN LO MAS MINIMO. Y ESO QUERIA DECIR QUE NO ESTABA CELOSO, Y SINO ESTABA CELOSO ERA OBVIAMENTE PORQUE REI NO LE GUSTABA.  
  
- NO LO SE... NO ME SIENTO CON FUERZAS  
  
- BAH...   
  
Y ANTES DE QUE REI PUDIERA OPONERSE KAI LO CARGO Y COMENZO A CAMINAR HACIA EL LADO OPUESTO DEL LAGO, DONDE NO ESTABAN SUS COMPAÑEROS.  
  
- A DONDE VAMOS? - DIJO REI CON UNA MIRADA CONFUNDIDA  
  
- A DONDE NO NOS MOLESTEN... VAMOS A LAVAR TUS HERIDAS... - RESPONDIO KAI   
  
LLEGARON AL OTRO LADO DONDE UNAS ROCAS ENORMES LOS OCULTABAN DE LA MIRADA DE LOS OTROS TRES.  
  
KAI COMENZO A DESVESTIR A REI CON CUIDADO PARA NO LASTIMARLO... REI NI SIQUIERA TRATO DE OPONERSE, DESPUES DE TODO KAI SIEMPRE SE SALIA CON LA SUYA.  
  
KAI DESABROCHO LA CAMISA DE REI Y LA QUITO CON CUIDADO, LUEGO LAS OTRAS DOS QUE LLEVABA DEBAJO, SE AGACHO Y DESHIZO EL NUDO DEL CINTURON DE REI, QUITANDOSELO DE LA CINTURA, LUEGO EL PANTALON... CUANDO ESTABA A PUNTO DE RETIRAR LOS BOXERS MIRO A REI ESPERANDO ALGUNA RESPUESTA QUE LE INDICARA SEGUIR O DETENERSE...  
  
REI MIRABA HACIA EL CIELO, SIN ESTAR MUY CONSIENTE DE LO QUE PASABA CON SIGO MISMO Y CON EL MUNDO ENTERO, LA ULTIMA NOCHE HABIA SIDO AGOTADORA PARA EL IGUAL QUE TODA LA MAÑANA DE ESE DIA, SE SENTIA CANSADO DE ANDAR DE PENSAR Y DE SENTIR.  
  
KAI SE SENTO A CONTEMPLARLO PARA ESPERAR A QUE SU COMPAÑERO DESPERTARA, PARECIA DORMIDO CON LOS OJOS ABIERTOS, INCLUSO PASÓ UNA MANO POR EL FRENTE DE SUS OJOS Y REI NI SIQUIERA PESTAÑEO.  
  
- EN QUE PIENSAS GATO? - DIJO KAI SUAVEMENTE  
  
-UMH? QUE? - REI SE DESCUBRIO COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDO FRENTE AL CHICO QUE LE GUSTABA, EL CUAL POR OTRA PARTE TAMPOCO LLEVABA NADA ENCIMA. - AFTH... YO... NADA... -////-  
  
- TODABIA NO TIENES GANAS DE NADAR? - DIJO KAI CON UNA SONRISA MALICIOSA  
  
- NO... SE ME DURMIO TODO EL CUERPO...  
  
- JEH, ENTONCES TE CARGARE DE NUEVO  
  
- NO¡ ESPERA...   
  
KAI CARGO A REI Y COMENZO A CAMINAR HACIA EL LAGO, ERAN AL REDEDOR DE LAS ONCE DE LA MAÑANA Y LOS RAYOS DORADOS DE SOL LES SENTABAN MUY BIEN PORQUE ERAN CALIDOS PERO NO HASTA EL PUNTO DE QUEMAR LA PIEL, EL AGUA ERA TIBIA CASI COMO SI SE TRATARA DE UN BAÑO RECIENTEMENTE PREPARADO SOLO PARA ELLOS.  
  
EL LAGO NO ERA MUY PROFUNDO DE ESTE LADO, REI PODIA SENTARSE TRANQUILAMENTE Y EL AGUA APENAS Y SUBIA HASTA LA MITAD DE SU PECHO. DE INMEDIATO SE DIO CUENTA QUE SI ESTABA MUY SUCIO.  
  
- GRA-CIAS - DIJO REI CON UNA SORISA   
  
- ES QUE NO ME GUSTAN LOS GATOS MUGROSOS - DICO KAI BROMEANDO AUNQUE CON SU HABITUAL TONO SERIO.  
  
KAI SE SENTO A UN LADO DE REI MIRADO HACIA UN LADO...   
  
"QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY HACIENDO, ¿POR QUE SIGO INTENTANDOLO? REI QUIERE A MAX, COMO FUI TAN TONTO PARA NO DARME CUENTA?"  
  
- KAI - LA VOZ DEL MORENO LO SACO DE SUS PENSAMIENTOS  
  
- SI?  
  
- NADA  
  
..................................................................................................  
  
- OYE VIEJO YA DIME QUE TE PASA?  
  
- YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME PASA NADA TAKAO.  
  
- A OTRO CON ESE CUENTO, TU TINES ALGO Y NO ME QUIERES DECIR _  
  
- POR QUE DICES ESO?  
  
TAKAO MIRO ESOS OJOS... ESOS OJOS AZULES QUE...   
  
- POR QUE TIENES LA MIRADA TRISTE... - DIJO INCONCIENTE MIENTRAS COLOCABA UNA DE SUS MANOS EN LA MEJILLA DE MAX   
  
- -_- ESO TE PARECE?  
  
- SI... - TAKAO SE QUEDO MIRANDOLO MUY FIJO A LOS OJOS, MAX LE GUSTABA, LE GUSTABA MUCHO... PERO COMO A TAKAO NO LE HABIA GUSTADO NADIE ANTES Y COMO NUNCA HABIA TENIDO UNA NOVIA Y COMO ERA TAN DESPISTADO NI EL MISMO SE DABA CUENTA DE LO QUE SUCEDIA CON SUS SENTIMIENTOS.  
  
- n_n GRACIAS - DIJO SENCILLAMENTE MAX  
  
- o_oU POR QUE? AHORA QUE HICE?  
  
- POR PREOCUPARTE POR MI... - MAX SE SINTIO EXTRAÑO Y LE EMBARGARON UNAS GANAS ENORMES DE ABRAZAR A TYSON... PERO SE CONTUBO AL RECORDAR LO SUCEDIDO CON REI.  
  
SIN EMBARGO TAKAO NO SE AGUANTO Y LO ABRAZO DESPACIO, COLOCO SU BARBILLA EN EL HOMBRO DE MAX Y LE PASO LOS BRAZOS POR LA CINTURA.  
  
- NUESTROS AMIGOS TIENEN PROBLEMAS EMOCIONALES... SONRIO KENNY  
  
- SI, TIENES RAZON...- CONTESTO DIZZI  
  
DESDE DONDE ESTABAN ELLOS DOS ALCANZABAN A VER PERFECTAMENTE LO QUE PASABA EN ABOS LADOS DEL LAGO, YA QUE ESTABAN SENTADOS EN LA ORILLA JUSTO A LA MITAD DEL LAGO.  
  
- NO QUIERO PARECER UN FISGON... VAMOS A OTRA PARTE, ADEMAS ES EL UNICO PROBLEMA CON EL CUAL NO PUEDO AYUDARLOS.  
  
- OH... PERO YO SI QUIERO MIRAR - DIJO DIZZY  
  
- DIZZY¡ ESO NO ESTA BIEN  
  
KENNY SE LEVANTO SIN ESPERAR CONTESTACIÓN Y CERRO LA LAP-TOP, CAMINO HACIA LA CABAÑA CON LOS TENIS EN UNA MANO Y SU COMPUTADORA EN LA OTRA. NO COMPRENDIA A SUS COMPAÑEROS Y LE PARECIA EXTRAÑO QUE SE GUSTARAN ENTRE SI, PERO RESPETABA LA FORMA DE SER Y ACTUAR DE CADA UNO Y NO SE SENTIA CON DERECHO A RECLAMARLES NADA, SOBRE TODO PORQUE SABIA QUE ELLOS REALMENTE SE QUERIAN Y NO SOLO ERA "CALENTURA", ERAN COSAS MAS DIFICILES DE DECIR, COSAS QUE SE LLEBAN EN EL ALMA Y EN EL CORAZON, QUE AL TRATAR DE EXPRESARLAS SE TE ATORAN EN LA GARGANTA CON UN NUDO QUE TE DEJA SIN VOZ. EL ERA MUY OBSEVADOR Y SE HABIA DADO CUANTA ANTES, AUNQUE NUNCA TAN OBVIAMENTE...   
  
ESTO PENSABA MIENTRAS CAMINABA DISTRAIDO POR EL PASTO, SUS PIES AUN CONCERBABAN UN POCO DE HUMEDAD, LLEGO A LA CABAÑA DONDE ENCONTRO A ANTONIO AL QUE LE DIJO QUE SEGUIRIAN CON EL ENTRENAMIENTO MAS TARDE Y LE INVENTO QUE SOLO HABIAN PLANEADO SALIR UN RATO A NADAR... SE METIO EN SU "OFICINA" Y SIGUIO CON LOS PREPARATIVOS FINALES PARA LA BATALLA CONTRA LOS "ALL STARS" ASI SU MENTE SE DISTRAERIA DE LO QUE SEGURAMENTE ESTABA PASANDO EN EL LAGO Y SE OCUPARIA EN DETERMINAR LAS MEJORAS QUE SE PODRIAN HACER EN DRIGGER Y EN DRAGOON.  
  
- OJALA TODO TERMINE PRONTO - DIJO KENNY MIENTRAS DIBUJABA UN ANILLO DE EQUILIBRIO EN UN PROGRAMA DE TRES DIMENCIONES EN SU LAP TOP.  
  
...................................................................  
  
FIN DE CAPITULO  
  
PROXIMO CAPITULO ES EL PENULTIMO  
  
CUALQUIER COSA A   
  
H_BRAVO_ROLDAN@HOTMAIL.COM  
  
PD: DEJEN SUS REVIEWS  
  
MILI_CHAN 


	7. ViVa LaS vEgAs

Penultimo capitulo  
  
VIVA LAS VEGAS  
  
agradecimientos a quienes me dejaron sus reviews y a aquellos que confian en que podre llevar a feliz termino este experimento sentimental.  
  
...............................................  
  
"¿Que si me siento bien? Valla que me siento bien, no hay nada mejor que sentir tu piel... No hay nada más en este mundo que me haga vibrar así..."  
  
-¿En que piensas Rei?  
  
- Mmm... En nada, Bueno, en realidad pensaba en los dias que pasamos en la cabaña... esta recordando algunas cosas que pasaron aquella vez.  
  
- Estubo de Locos... ¿No?  
  
- Si.  
  
Rei y Max obserbavan las estrellas desde lo alto de alquel edificio. Estados unidos parecia un Gran Arbol de Navidad con luces de colores por Todos lados. Las Vegas era un lugar interesante.  
  
"Me siento bien, cuando estoy con tigo los limites de mi piel se desvanecen y no se ya donde comienza uno y donde termina el otro, es loco pensarlo, pero por momentos sonrio pensando en que he dejado de existir"  
  
- Rei... Ya vas a responder... Tienes que responder algo....  
  
Rei miro hacia el cielo, las estrellas no se veian desde ahi... extrañaba su pueblo y sus amigos, el cielo de su pueblo siempre estaba plagado de estrellas, miles de ellas blancas y resplandecientes.  
  
- No es tan sencillo. Creeme.  
  
- Pero pense que tus sentimientos estaban claros ahora, pense que ya no habia duda.  
  
Max lo miraba fijamente. Deseaba escuchar la respuesta. Necesitaba escucharla.  
  
- Aun no se que responder.  
  
"Sonrieme de nuevo así como cuando nada te preocupaba... Esa sonrisa sin complejos, extrovertido... quiero verte sonreir por que e siento culpable de esa cara gris que muestras ultimamente..."  
  
Max se acerco a Rei y lo tomo por la cintura, Rei se estremecio.  
  
- Mirame... - continuo el niño rubio - No pudes dejar esto así... ¿Que es lo que siente tu corazon Rei?  
  
- No lo se, entonces estaba seguro... pero ahora no se si sea lo correcto.  
  
- No se trata de eso, ¿Que es lo que sientes?   
  
- Yo... - Rei miro a lo lejos, al infinito donde su mirada se perdio por unos momentos - yo lo amo.  
  
- Entonces ya no tienes por que sufrir, dicelo ya. Vamos... ¿que te lo impide?  
  
- Esque... Aun no se... - Rei miro a Max tiernamente - Aun no se que es lo que siento por ti.  
  
Max solto a Rei por la sorpresa, desde el dia en que el le habia confesado sus sentimientos a Rei ninguno de los dos habia mencionado nada al respecto, Max creyo que Rei lo habria olvidado, pero al parecer no era así.  
  
- Por mi?  
  
- Aquella vez... cuando tu me... besaste.  
  
Max sintio que el corazon se le subia a la garganta.   
  
-¿que hay con ello? - Dijo mirando hacia todas partes menos hacia donde se encontraba el moreno  
  
- Me gusto. Aun no logro decifrar porque... Eres una persona muy especial para mi Max, Te quiero mucho y aquel beso me hizo darme cuenta de cosas que no habia notado antes de ti, tu ternura, valentia, entusiasmo... Eres...  
  
Max callo a Rei poniendo su dedo incice sobre los labios del gato, no podia seguir escuchando eso, Rei no lo amaba, lo queria pero eso era todo, Max estaba seguro de eso, Estaba confundido porque la sensecion de aquel beso habia sido agradable, pero nada mas.  
  
- Rei... ¿Has sentido alguna vez que tu alma se te quiere salir del cuerpo? ¿has sentido que no eres dueño de ti mismo? ¿Te has sentido tan exitado que tu cuerpo no alcanza para contener tus emociones? Asi me senti aquella vez, cuando mis labios tocaron los tuyos crei que moriria de placer.   
  
Rei abrio muy grandes los ojos y las mejilla se le colorearon de un carmin intenso.  
  
- sin embargo, a ti solo te parecio "agradable" y no es eso lo que yo siento por ti, tu Amas a Kai. Por favor, ahora que me he resignado a esa idea no trates de engañarte.  
  
El aire frio de la noche apago las mejillas de Rei, avanzo hacia Max y lo abrazo firme y dulcemente. Max recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Rei y escucho su corazon latiendo con furia.   
  
- Max...   
  
Max volteo a mirarlo.  
  
- Gracias.  
  
Rei tomo la barbilla de Max con mucho cuidado y acerco su rostro al del niño, lo beso tiernamente y el le correspondio dandose cuenta de que era la ultima oportunidad de estar con Rei, despues de que le respondiera a Kai nada habria ya para ambos.  
  
Max pasó sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Rei y acaricio su cabello, Rei deslizó sus manos en la espalda le Max y lo sostubo por la cintura.   
  
"Me siento así solo con tigo, ya lo he comprobado, te amo solo a tí"  
  
Cuando porfin se separaron estaban jadeando...  
  
- Eso fue...  
  
- Un adios.  
  
....................................................................................  
  
Aun no sabia por que estaba tan molesto... nunca habia visto algo parecido y no creyo ser de ese tipo de personas que juzgan a la gente, pero por alguna etraña razon se sentia herido.  
  
- ¿que pasa Takao?  
  
- Nada jefe... nada...  
  
- No te vez muy bien  
  
- ya te dije que no tengo nada¡¡¡  
  
- O_oU ok... perdón  
  
- no, perdoname tu, no ando de animos.  
  
- Pronto sera el torneo estadounidence, por favor takao, trata de concentrarte.  
  
"Rei beso a Max... Yo lo vi y aun asi no puedo creerlo, fue una suerte que no se percataran de cuando subi a la terraza del edificio. Mmmm. ¿por que me siento así, me siento traicionado, pero no habria por que?... Max es mi amigo, Rei tambien lo es... Takao siempre haces escandalo por todo... mejor olvidalo"  
  
Takao se dejo caer en el sillon y miro fijamente el techo.   
  
"Sus ojos azules... nunca habiavisto unos ojos tan azules antes, son tan claros y profundos. Ese dia en el lago le exprese tantas cosas cuando lo abracé, pero el no se dio cuenta... Estupido Max... ¿que puedo hacer si tu corazón pertenece a otra persona? por que estoy pensando esto, no va con migo, no soy romantico,,, un momento ¿dije romantico? ahora si estoy confundido"  
  
Kenny miro a sus compañeros, takao tumbado pesadamente en un sillón y kai mirando fijamente por la ventana... los tres se hacian la misma pregunta ¿donde estaran Max y Rei, qué estaran haciendo?  
  
"No huyas, no otra vez, estos sentimientos que te queman van a terminar por dejarte sin aliento Kai, y que más puedo hacer, la pregunta esta hecha solo es cuestion que Rei desee contestarme, si el me rechaza entonces estare preparado para vagar solo por el mundo, entonces sí, ya nada podra importarme"  
  
- Mmmm - un largo y selencioso quejido se dejo escuchar - me muero de hambre... ¿cuando pensaran volver esos dos para ir a cenar.  
  
-¿es lo unico en lo que puedes pensar Tyson? en comida - contesto kenny de manera alegre  
  
- La comida es lo unico que me consuela.  
  
- Takao tiene razon - kenny miro a kai sin entender bien lo que decia - es hora de cenar, vamos que ellos dos nos alcancen mas tarde, seguramente tienen muchas cosas que hacer, me muero de ganas de probar algo caliente.  
  
- ¿no vamos a esperarlos? - pregunto Kenny  
  
- No, tardaran mucho todabía.  
  
Kenny se encogio de hombros y cerro su fiel lap-top. Despues de todo el tambien tenia hambre. Los chicos estaban actuando de una manera muy extraña pero lo mejor era no hacer preguntas.  
  
.....................................................................................  
  
Los numeros digitales rojos del despertador del hotel marcan las tres de la mañana, los blade breakers se encuentran en sus camas aunque solo kenny esta realmente dormido, los otros chicos no pueden conciliar el sueño por un millon de cosas distintas, el torneo, los all starz, Judi, la BBA, pero sobre todo porque sus corazones inquietos los llevaban a pensar en un problema realmente dificil de resolver: La aclaracion de sus sentimientos.  
  
Kai se levanto de la cama que compartia con Rei, tenerlo tan cerca le hacia Daño. Le dolia oler el perfume de su cabello y recibir el calor de ese cuerpo moreno sin poder hacer mas que contenerse lo mas que pudiera y eso no era mucho que digamos. Salio al balcon y admiro las luces de la ciudad perdido en sus pensamientos.  
  
-- Kai.. - kai se sorprendio al oir esa voz detras de él, pero no volteo a mirar a la persona que hablaba  
  
- Si? - dijo sin mucho animos  
  
- Sobre... tu pregunta... yo...  
  
- Ah¡ eso, no te preocupes no tienes que responderme... tal vez ni siquiera tendrias que haber escuchado eso...  
  
- Kai¡¡ que injusto eres con migo¡ por fin me he atrevido a responder y no quieres escucharme  
  
- Tal vez... es solo que yo aun no me atrevo a escucharte... a saber lo que realmente siente... por que si es...  
  
Rei lo interrumpio al abrazarlo por la cintura.   
  
- Kai, yo te amo - Las silabas salieron una tras otra de sus labios, despacio y suave directo al oido de Kai, el aliento calido de Rei acaricio su nuca y en un momento todo su cuerpo se estremecio.  
  
- Entonces... tu no estas molesto por lo de la otra noche  
  
un sonrojo subio rapidamente ala cara de REy recordando lo ocurrido en aquella cabaña en medio del bosque...  
  
- No... Ademas yo te deje hacerlo... - dijo timido - hubiera podido defenderme  
  
-¿conta mi? - dijo Kai vanidoso pero aun sin mirarlo - no lo creo  
  
Rey se limito a recargar su barbilla en el hombro de Kai y observar la ciudad, tan viva y llena de luces.  
  
...............................................  
  
Adentro el chico moreno se dezlisaba en la cama acercandoce a max.  
  
- Estas despierto viejo?  
  
- ...  
  
- viejo?  
  
...  
  
Nada ni un indicio de conciencia.  
  
- Max?  
  
...  
  
-Esta dormido - Tyson obervo a max acurrucado en pocicion fetal mientras abrazaba la almohada.- Max, sabes, ultimemente me he sentido muy extraño.  
  
Tyson se sintio cobarde al halarle asi a alguien que se encontraba totalmente dormido  
  
...................................................  
  
kai: aver si ya pones algo de acción, me estoy durmiendo  
  
Iori_Chan: sí, sí señor kai  
  
Max: No seas tan duro con ella, hace lo mejor que puede...  
  
Kai: Pues si eso es lo mejor que puedo yo renuncio,,.,   
  
Rei: Ya, ya tranquila kai no quizo decir eso (consolando a Iori_chan) ¿Verdad Kai? - mirada asesina  
  
Kai: ...  
  
Tyson: kai¡¡  
  
Kai: como sea.  
  
Iori: Espero les haya gustado- (mirando el piso) - el proximo capitulo sera el ultimo...  
  
Kai: Por suerte para nostros  
  
Los demás: KAI¡¡¡  
  
Iori: (dirigiendose a los lectores) Nos vemos... ¿Que le parece si revisa el proximo escrito? - Dirijiendose a Kai  
  
Kai: Pues haber que se puede hacer...  
  
Max: No te preocupes se que te saldra muy bien....  
  
Tyson: Es la primera vez que veo que los personajes hagan lo que quieran con el autor y no al reves...  
  
Rei : eso es por su autoestima... podria tropesarse con ella....  
  
Iori: No me ayuden amigos... M ejor ya no me ayuden....  
  
Ren; Aqui estamos   
  
Bladebreakers: Y ese de donde salio???  
  
Iori: Ah... Pues... es una largaaaaa historia.  
  
Kai: No importa, quiero escucharla  
  
Horo: Cuando empiezas el Fanfic de Shaman King??  
  
Kai: ¬ ¬ No es una historia tan laarga despues de todo  
  
Max: No vas a dejarnos verdad??? - preocupado  
  
Iori: Creo que debemos darnos un tiempo chicos, ya saben para conocer a mas persona...jes.  
  
Kai: ¬ ¬  
  
Iori: Disculpe señor kai.  
  
Ren: Vamos a tener esa junta o no?  
  
Yoh: Tomalo con calma Ren hay mucho tiempo para eso ¿Ren?  
  
Ren: ¬ ¬  
  
Kai: ¬ ¬  
  
Ren: que?  
  
Kai: De que?  
  
Ren: Lo que quieras¡¡¡  
  
Kai: ¬ ¬ Pues vente¡¡¡  
  
Ren: Ven tu¡¡¡ ¬ ¬   
  
Iori: (haciendose a un lado) ahora si vamonos antes de que pase algo peor, estos dos si que tienen mal caracter... (despidiendose) See ya¡¡¡ n_nU  
  
.....................................................................  
  
Proximo capitulo es el ultimo  
  
porfa, porfa, porfa dejen sus reviews y los invito a hecer una votación  
  
si las parejas deben der kai-rei, Takao Max o Rei-Max y que los otros se queden solitos... u_u... es que aun no decido eso... lo haremos democreticamente. Se supone que es un KAI_REI pero los muchachos me han confundido bastante.  
  
votos  
  
amenazas  
  
felicitaciones  
  
bombas  
  
criticas  
  
chistes  
  
a:  
  
Reviews o si lo prefieren a mi correo electronico.  
  
h_bravo_roldan@hotmail.com  
  
IORI_CHAN   
  
(me he cambiado el seudonimo, jejeje, de ahora en adelante firmare IORI_CHAN en vez de MILI_CHAN, asi que si ven esta firma ya sabran que se trata de mi... la latosa de siempre) 


	8. El reloj no avanza

"Aun no estoy seguro de lo que paso... creo que siento una sensación calida en los labios pero no estoy seguro de que estoy despierto... Max me mira, sonrie, debo tener una cara estúpida pero ¿como espera que reaccione? yo mismo no se que pensar... "  
  
- Takao... ¿Estas bien?  
  
- Claro - Alcanzo a decir antes de que se me fuera la voz   
  
- Te molestó?   
  
"Molestarme? seguramente Max lo decía para acabar de confundirme... esa sensación calida en los labios, el rubor que me cubria las mejillas ¿Era mi imaginación o la temperatura subia rápidamente? ¿Porqué se acerca tanto?"  
  
- No...   
  
"De repente las fuerzas volvieron a mi despues del beso de mi amigo, mi respiración se normalizo y mi mirada se poso en los ojos azul profundo de Max... Necesitaba una respuesta... aun no sabia cual era la pregunta... pero estaba seguro que Max debería responder algo"  
  
- ¿Que pasa Tychan? ¿Porqué tan serio?  
  
- Max... Creo que debemos aclarar las cosas... dije tanto... no pensé... yo...   
  
- ¿Te arrepientes de haber dicho que me querias? - Pregunto Max con voz preocupada  
  
- ¡nunca! - A Tyson comenzaba a doler la cabeza, amaba a ese niño con locura pero... - No.. es decir...  
  
- por que lo dudas tanto? - Max comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber actuado as  
  
- Max... yo... Yo no soy como Rei...  
  
Max lanzo un pequeño gemido de dolor... El nunca pretendio dañar a Tyson con ese beso pero su amigo se veia tan confundido.  
  
- Ya lo sé...  
  
El chico de ojos de mar se recargo en el pecho de su compañero. Al moreno le agradaba el olor de la piel de Max... olia como a chicle... chicle de frutas.  
  
- Todo mundo lo dice... Kai me lo recuerda a diaro y sé que es verdad. Soy un atolondrado, como más de lo que pienso y soy... un completo desastre...   
  
Takao tenia razón, en comparación con la serenidad de Rei... con la forma en que pensaba siempre antes de hacer las cosas... con su dieta de onigiri y ansalada de verduras Tyson parecia un desastre de principio a fin, sin embargo no todo era malo en Tyson y Max lo sabia.  
  
- Hermano... Se te olvido mencionar tu absoluta falta de modales en la mesa - Sonrio el rubio mientras se hacia espacio entre los brazos de Tyson  
  
- Ah, eso tambien... - Aun sin querer una sonrisa traviesa se asomo a sus labios por un instante  
  
- Tengo sueño... Vamos a dormir, mañana podemos herir a nuestros corazones con más energía  
  
- Tienes razón... además esta el Campeonato mundial... Supongo que tendremos que pensar solo en eso por ahora.  
  
- Ummm... No me habia dado cuenta, pronto dejaremos Estados Unidos... Recuerdame Despedirme de mamá...  
  
- Claro.  
  
Tyson miro con envidia como Max se conciliaba con Morfeo de manera tan ligera mientras él no podia pegar los ojos.   
  
Miró hacia la ventana y pudo ver a Rei y a Kai. Abrazados, sonriendo mientras veían caer las horas... Cerró los ojos... su cerebro habia trabajado horas extras esa noche, al dia siguiente se ocuparia en pensar sobre esos dos.  
  
.........................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
-Dime una cosa Max... ¿Como fue que sucedio todo esto? - Dijo Rei tratando de recuperar el aire, estaba bastante acalorado y sofocado...  
  
- No tengo idea... - Max sonrio ampliamente mientras se acercaba a Rei - Pero... Creo que así debía ser...   
  
Llevaban largo rato ahí, había sido idea de Max que se encontraran a escondidas en ese lugar... para estar a solas un rato, había sido buena idea.  
  
- Esto siempre me pone de buen humor...  
  
- No veo por que - Contesto Rei animado - Estoy cansadisimo  
  
El sudor les corria por toda la piel. Hacia mucho calor, al menos eso le parecia a Rei... No estaba acostumbrado a tanta actividad, no de ese tipo.  
  
- ¿Y? ahora que opinas?  
  
- De que? - Pregunto Rei desconcertado  
  
- Aun no crees que no soy mas que un novato?  
  
- Podrias llegar a las grandes ligas - dijo mientras cogia su camiseta y se limpiaba el sudor que tenia en la frente y en los hombros.  
  
- UH... - Dijo Max bromeando - Despues de esto necesitaremos un baño...  
  
- Definitivamente - afirmo el moreno de ojos ambarinos - Definitivamente...  
  
- Lo hacemos muy bien uno contra el otro - sonrio picaramente Max - La proxima vez deberiamos probar en el mismo equipo...  
  
- Jajajaja... si eso creo. Pero necesitariamos mas personas - Dijo mirando al rededor - Entonces vamos a ducharnos...  
  
- ¿por que tanta prisa? apenas estaba calentando...   
  
- Llevamos horas así... me duelen las piernas...  
  
- oh¡ vamos... debe haber otro motivo - Max cruzo los brazos y miro fijamente a los ojos de Rei  
  
- Quede de verme con Kai a las seis... - Rei oculto la mirada mientras guardaba sus cosas regadas al rededor.  
  
- ah... es eso... - Max dejo caer los brazos y vio a Rei con una mirada celosa - El puede esperar... Nos estamos divirtiendo...  
  
- Me encantaria Max, pero podemos hacerlo otro día...   
  
. Ah... - El rubio sonrio de manera picara - Es que tienes planes...   
  
La cara de Rei se coloreo de rojo intenso... Max acepto eso como un sí y se puso su mochila en el hombro.  
  
- Entonces vamos... - Se adelanto a la regadera - De cualquier manera yo ya tenia planes para almorzar con Tychan.  
  
El agua fria de la regadera les ayudo a reorganizar sus ideas.  
  
"Eres tú, solo tú... no puedo equivocarme..."  
  
Despues del baño Max y Rei tomaron cada quien su rumbo...  
  
- nos vemos despues! - se despidio Max elegremente y guiñandole un ojo a su amigo  
  
- n..nos vemos - se despidio tambien Rei un poco avergonzado.  
  
..................................................................................................  
  
Rei pudo verlo desde lejos, estaba ahí frente a la cafeteria, recargado en una pared con su rostro inmutable, esperandolo.  
  
- Te demoraste... - La cara impaciente da Kai dicimulaba un poco su enfado - ¿Donde estabas?  
  
- Con Max... - Mentir no funcionaria, Kai siempre sabia cuando estaba mintiendo  
  
- Otra vez... pues parece que se llevan bien o no?- Aunque trato de que se oyera lo menos celoso posible Kai no pudo evitar un dejo de reproche en su voz.  
  
- No me digas que estas celoso de Maxie?  
  
. ah¡ ahora lo llamas Maxie?¡ - dijo kai más celoso aun  
  
- Vamos Kai... - Le dijo Rei muy suavemente - Sabes que yo te amo solo a tí.  
  
Kai lanzo un suspiro que daba a entender que no le creia del todo y sonrio levemente.  
  
- Entonces... ¿Por que no me dices que es lo que hacen todos los días?  
  
- Por que no creo que sea importante...  
  
Kai tomo la mochila de Rei y se la coloco en el hombro...   
  
- A almorzar entonces - Dijo Kai encojiendoce de hombros - ¿ De veras no me vas a decir que es lo que hacen ustedes dos?  
  
- Despues ... - Sonrio Rei, le encantaba que Kai se pusiera celoso...   
  
Un día soñé que te tenía a mi lado... desperte y observe tu rostro tranquilo bajo la luz de la luna, mientras compartiamos la almohada...  
  
....................................................................................................................  
  
Max corrio al lado de su compañero al encontrarlo, seguramente a esas hora Tyson estaria muerto de hambre.  
  
-Tychan!!! ya llegue - Max se lanzo a los brazos del moreno el cual se puso colorado  
  
- Max... - a Takao se le olvido por completo el semón que habia preparado por su retraso a su amigo del "porque no es bueno hacer esperar al estomago y porque uno debe comer a sus horas" - Vamos...   
  
- si!  
  
Max se sujeto del brazo de Takao y comenzo a contarle lo bien que le habia ido en su practica de baloncesto con Rei, de como le habia ganado y de aquella clavada que habia hecho... aunque dijo que Rei le habia dado buena batalla.  
  
Tyson lo miraba pero no escuchaba todo lo que Max decia, solo lo veia hablar emocionado mientras hacia gestos y mimica con las manos, verlo tan feliz lo hacia olvidarse de todo...   
  
- Tyson!!!  
  
Max gritó cuando Tyson choco con una persona, al parecer el moreno se habia olvidado que seguian caminando  
  
- Disculpe señora, no quice hacerlo  
  
Tyson se disculpaba una y otra vez, la señora se marcho pero antes le dijo que debia fijarse por donde iba. Max sonrió.  
  
- Estas bien, viejo?  
  
- etooo... sí, gracias.  
  
Max olvido el accidente y siguio narrando su practica de baloncesto mientras tyson se repetia a si mismo que debia tener los ojos al frente, que despues durante el almuerzo tendria tiempo de mirar a Max...   
  
....................................................................................................................  
  
CUANDO EL RELOJ NO AVANZA  
  
ICE COLD HEART   
  
FINAL CHAPTER  
  
"Las luces de la ciudad iluminan tus ojos, la brisa fria te pega en el rostro... aun no se que decirte... por hoy creo que no dire nada"  
  
..........................................................................  
  
Dedicado a KaChan y a Athena quienes han soportado cada palabra y cada frase en el fanfic, por ellas es que termine este y me animare a hacer mas. Tambien por ellas principalmente las parejas quedaron de esta manera.   
  
N/A: GRACIAS A AQUELLOS QUE HAN LEIDO MI HISTORIA HASTA EL FINAL, GRACIAS A AQUELLOS QUE CREYERON EN QUE PODIA TERMINARLO ANTES DE QUE EL TERMINARA CON MIGO Y SEPAN QUE SUS OPINIONES VALEN MUCHO PARA MI PORQUE ME ALIENTAN A SEGUIR Y A CAMBIAR MIS PEQUEÑOS GRANDES ERRORES.   
  
(REVERENCIA)  
  
ATTE:  
  
IORICHAN  
  
...........................................................................................................  
  
APUNTES DE MAX MIZUHARA  
  
Un dia muy caluroso. Avion Hacia Japón.   
  
Fin del Campeonato Estadounidence   
  
Ganadores : Bladebreakers  
  
Por fin ha terminado nuestra estancia en los estados unidos, el campeonato mundial prosigue. Proxima parada la fria Rusia.   
  
Y los blade breakers ganan el torneo estadounidence, Max vence a Michael de los All starz en la ultima ronda por el campeonato¡¡¡ (Ovacion del publico y de mis miles de fans, soñar no cuesta nada)  
  
pero la más importante es que logre demostrarle a mi madre y a mi equipo que no soy el niño indefenso que todos me creen, que tambien puedo lograr grandes cosas, le demostre a Michael que el juego es más emocionante cuando tienes el control de tu blade a cada momento...  
  
Por cierto, cuando me despedi de Michael no fue algo triste, pero por momentos recorde cuando era uno de ellos, me gustaba ser un all star, ahora se como debio sentirse Rei cuando se reencontro con los White tigers... sin embargo creo que por el momento estoy en el equipo indicado, los Bladebreakers. Aunque aun me pregunto que significo ese abrazo que me dio Michael antes de dejarlo en el aeropuerto, se sintio tan calido... Ahora que lo pienso Rei y yo eramos parte de otros equipos que luego se convirtieron en enemigos, solo faltaria que tambien Kai perteneciera a algun equipo que se convirtiera de pronto nuestro mas temido rival... que cosas estoy escribiendo... si que suena tonto...   
  
Las cosas aun no se solucionan con TyChan... estoy tan confundido, es como la montaña rusa de las emociones... primero Rei, luego esto que siente Tychan por mi... Luego Rei y Kai... solo espero que esto se termine pronto o me voy a volver completamente loco. Aunque en realidad creo que las cosas entre Kai y Rei se han estabilizado mucho... durante todo el vuelo se han visto muy amables el uno con el otro, además Rei ha logrado algo que no crei que nadie pudiera hacer, mantrener una platica larga con Kai y hacerlo sonreir. Por un momento en el que Rei se quedo dormido Kai lo abrazo al rededor de los hombros mientras leia un libro... Pues bien lo que sea que yo haya soñado con el gato se quedara en eso, sueños. Sin embargo no estoy molesto, segun Takao debería estarlo, pero no es así.   
  
Es todo por ahora, volvere a escribir cuando empecemos a viajar de nuevo, a menos claro que haya algo que valga la pena contar en casa, lo que pasa es que tomaremos un descanzo antes de ir a Rusia. Rei ira a China a su pueblo natal, Kyo, Takao y yo regresaremos a nuestra ciudad a descansar un poco y como siempre Kai desaparecera todas las vacaciones... nunca sabemos a donde va, espero que algun dia nos lo diga, tal vez asi Tyson dejaria de decir que nuesto bien amado lider es un vampiro cuya morada en un feretro en algun cementerio cerca de Transilvania.   
  
Con ganas de un panquecito de Pasas  
  
Se despide  
  
MAX MIZUHARA  
  
CAMPEON DE BLADE  
  
.................................................................................  
  
APUNTES DE MAX MIZUHARA  
  
Dia templado, Casa de Tychan.  
  
Reunion de los bladebreakers un dia antes de partir a Rusia.  
  
Asunto: Carne asada con papas fritas.  
  
Aun no puedo creer que las cosas vayan tan bien, pronto seremos campeones mundiales... aunque no creo que a nadie le emocione mas que a Tychan. No ha pasado nada realmente importante, bueno sin contar que Tychan y yo hemos estado saliendo... saliendo se oye muy comprometedor ¿verdad? bueno hemos estado llendo al cine y a comer hamburgesas, a nadar o a visitar a Kyo para que hiciera el mantenimiento necesario de nuestros blades. Me la paso muy bien cuando estoy con el... nos divertimos mucho juntos... ¿A donde quiero llegar? ah... no sé, no se por que estoy escribiendo esto...   
  
Hoy pasaremos el dia aqui, despues creo que tomaremos un avion y luego un barco que nos llevara justo a la ultima etapa del torneo Mundial.  
  
Kai ha estado un poco serio, creo que esta preocupado por el viaje a Rusia... o tal vez algo le sucedio en las vacaciones... no lo sé.  
  
MAX MIZUHARA  
  
ESTRELLA NACIONAL DE BALONCESTO Y COMPETENCIAS DE GUERRA DE COMIDA  
  
.................................................  
  
El vuelo con numero 342 con salida a....  
  
La voz salio del amplificador y los chicos supieron que era hora de tomar el avion.  
  
- Andando -ordenó su lider  
  
Los chicos obedecieron y siguieron a Kai.  
  
- Los vuelos siempre me ponen un poco nervioso - Dijo Rei  
  
- Ah! no pasa nada hermano... ademas, ¿no seria emocionante morir en un choque de aviones?  
  
Rei palidecio un poco y se quedo callado ante el comentario de Tyson.  
  
- Tychan, no digas eso - lo regañó Max - no ves que Rei esta preocupado  
  
- Bah, pero si no he dicho nada - Dijo Tyson con tono de inocencia que casi lo convencia a si mismo - ademas ya hemos volado antes y no nos ha pasado nada  
  
- Ya callate Tyson, solo empeoras las cosas - Ordeno Kai  
  
Rei le miro agradecido  
  
Ya acomodados en el avion Kai debia bajar de nuevo para asegurarse que todo quedaba en orden.  
  
- Ahora vuelvo  
  
- Vas a bajar? - Pregunto tyson desde su asiento  
  
- Tu que crees? - dijo Kai un poco molesto  
  
- me traes una bolsa de papas fritas?  
  
- Yo quiero un revista!! - exclamo a su vez Max  
  
- y yo un refresco - dijo Rei.  
  
- Un mapa!! - dijo Kenny - un mapa de Europa y otro de Rusia  
  
Kai los miro enojado  
  
- No soy su esclavo!! al menos deberian pedir las cosas por favor!!!  
  
-por favor! - gritaron sus compañeros al mismo tiempo  
  
- maldita sea, dejen de hacer escandalo, me ponen en verguenza...   
  
- Creo que nos traera todo . dijo tyson momentos despues de que Kai saliera del avion  
  
- ¿crees que lo dejen volver?- dijo Max un poco preocupado  
  
- Ya encontrara la manera de salirse con la suya - sonrio takao mientras esperaba que alguien les diera el desayuno reglamentario.  
  
Kai vovio momentos despues con todas las cosas.  
  
- como hiciste para-.... - comenzo Tyson pero kai le lanzo una mirada asesina - ya, me callo, me callo...   
  
- asi me gusta - dijo Kai repartiendo las cosas - papas?  
  
- YO!! - Dijo tyson emocionado  
  
- mapa?  
  
- Aqui!! - Kyo levanto la mano  
  
- Revista?  
  
- yo, yo!- Dijo Max dando pequeños saltos en su asiento  
  
- refresco?   
  
. yo... - Dijó Rei  
  
- nadie?  
  
- aqui! - repitió Rei  
  
- refresco?  
  
- Kai!!  
  
El lider de los blade breakers sonrio y se sentó junto al Nekojin.  
  
- Ya escuche, no tienes que gritar...   
  
Rei tomo el refresco e hizo ademan de molestarse con Kai.  
  
- ¿Estas enojado?- Pregunto Kai divertido.  
  
- ¿tu que crees? - Dijo Rei imitando la voz de Hiwatari  
  
- Oye eso no es gracioso  
  
"Favor de ajustar sus cinturones, prohibido encender cigarrilos... estamos a punto de despegar"  
  
- Waiii - Max y Takao se acomodaron rápido y Kyo reviso mil veces que su cinturon estubiera bien asegurado.  
  
- que te pasa gato? aun tienes miedo?  
  
- miedo? yo no tengo miedo... - dijo Rei cruzandose de brazos  
  
- que bueno, por que ya estamos elevandonos  
  
Rei se sujeto de los brazos de su asiento.  
  
- Ves como si tienes miedo... - dijo Kai mirandolo - aun no hemos empezado a movernos  
  
- Malo!!  
  
El vuelo siguio de manera normal, es decir con las risas de los chicos y los reproches de Kai hacia sus compañeros.  
  
- Sabes a donde vamos exactamente? - Pregunto Kai a Rei  
  
- No lo sé, pero no importa si vamos juntos.  
  
Kai abrazo a Rei...   
  
- Duermete, el avion no va a caerse..  
  
- como lo sabes?   
  
- Por que estoy empezando a disfrutar esto y no dejare que termine tan pronto...  
  
Rei no estaba seguro a que se referia Kai pero no quizo preguntar.  
  
............................................  
  
- Su comida...  
  
Un muchacho vestido de negro les llevaba el carrito de la comida.  
  
- waiii!!! ya era hora - Tyson se acomodo en su asiento.  
  
Max miró al chico...  
  
- Eres un azafato?  
  
- amh... mas o menos - dijo el muchacho de cabellos azul celeste   
  
- no habia visto nunca un azafato - dijo max sonriente  
  
- es que no trabajo aqui siempre  
  
- es chistoso - maX decia las cosas de forma tan natural que no parecia que se diera cuenta que el chico se ponia colorado  
  
- van a comer? - volvio a preguntar el chico  
  
- si claro!! - contesto tyson.  
  
El muchacho comenzo a servirles.  
  
- y por que eres azafato?  
  
- amh... por que los empleados de las aerolineas viajan gratis... algo mas?  
  
- los azafatos viajan gratis enserio? - pregunto tyson curioso  
  
- eh... si  
  
- entonces tu tambien vas a Europa?   
  
-si...  
  
- que bien! nn  
  
Kai se asomo desde su asiento  
  
- Ya dejenlo en paz, nosotros tambien tenemos hambre, saben!  
  
El muchacho siguio con Kai y Rei  
  
- Yo quiero un jugo de naranja por favor...- dijo rei  
  
-Enseguida!  
  
-eh! dijo Kai mirando al peliazul - no te conozco de algun otro fanfic?  
  
-amn... no lo creo  
  
-como te llamas? - dijo Kai un poco incredulo  
  
-Luiz... Luiz Kun...  
  
-Ahhh... bueno  
  
"Las cosas no siempre salen como uno piensa. Las historias no terminan sino que se fraccionan en capitulos... aveces parece que no tienen gran importancia nuestras andanzas, pero yo se que no es así. Estoy feliz de haber encontrado a mis amigos, o quiza fueron ellos quienes me encontraron a mí, no lo se. Hemos llegado tan lejos... que no quiero detenerme... "  
  
-En que piensas Tychan?  
  
-Nada Max, nada...  
  
Max se acomodo en los brazos del chico moreno y comenzo a quedarce dormido.  
  
- y tu... ¿que piensas Maxie?  
  
- mhn? yo... yo pienso que... -bostezo- yo pienso que... tu corazón late muy fuerte....  
  
Tras estas palabras Max se quedo dormido y Takao, que miraba por la ventana se preguntaba si realmente lo importante de todo aquello habia de ser cuando fueran campeones mundiales... o quiza era aquello que les sucedia ya... por que no importando lo que sucediera al menos podia estar seguro de que aquella sensación que le invadia el pecho no iba a abandonarlo.  
  
.................................................  
  
FIN???  
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
- no aun... no lean esto, es pesimo... es mas dejemoslo hasta aqui...   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
- FINAL ALTERNATIVO  
  
Las calles de rusia se bañaban de un rocío frio mas que lluvia pero menos que nieve... Kai y Rei buscaban un lugar donde comer antes de regresar al hotel, el lugar que habian visitado aquella tarde los habia dejado muy pensativos, en especial a Kai, aquella antigua abadía en medio de la nada, aquel hombre horrible y gris... aquellos muros de piedra y hielo... todo en aquel lugar les hacia sentir escalofrios.  
  
Llegaron por fin al restaurante, Rei contemplo el semblante serio de kai... ese que el habia creido haber borrado para siempre. Ahí estaba de nuevo, duro y frio como la roca, ni una sonrisa, ni un gesto amistoso. Aveces se perdia en sus pensamientos parecia muy lejano a suscompañeros... Rusia le hacia daño, mucho daño.  
  
- Disculpe joven ¿que va a tomar?  
  
El camarero tuvo que repetir la pregunta tres veces antes de que Kai diera señales de que entendiera media palabra de lo que se le decia...  
  
- umh... - Kai no habia siquiera mirado la carta, miró al camarero y ordeno - Borsh... quiero borsh y vino tinto...   
  
-Enseguida  
  
El camarero los dejo unos trozos de pan con queso mientras traía lo demás   
  
- Te sientes bien Kai? - La voz preocupada de Rei interrumpio sus meditaciones  
  
- Claro... solo... solo estoy cansado.  
  
La noche siguio igual, los chicos se olvidaron un momento de todo lo anterior y platicaron solo de cosas como el clima y la comida o los nuevos modelos de blade que habian visto en el mercado.  
  
Kai miraba su plato y comia muy lento... de pronto Rei noto que el chico de cabellos azules se estremecia.  
  
- Donde? - Murmuro Kai mientras al parecer buscaba algo o alguien al los alrededores de su mesa  
  
- Pasa algo malo?  
  
- no... es que he sentido como si...  
  
Depronto kai miro hacia la barra... al encargado servia dos tarros de un liquido color ambar a dos chicos, el primero era alto, palido y de cabello corto y albino, parecia distraido; el segundo el cual parecia estar mirandolos se encontraba de pie un poco arqueado hacia atras de manera graciosa en la que su pelvis quedaba ligeramente mas al frente que el resto de su cuerpo, era alto de piel clara, ojos verdes y de cabello de un rojo intenso.  
  
- Lo conoces?- murmuro Rei, pero Kai parecia estar en algun otro lugar, miraba al pelirrojo con mucha atención como si tratara de decifrar algo en aquel par de ojos verdes. - Kai?   
  
El chico pelirojo dejo su tarro en la barra, el chico albino ni siquiera lo miro cuando salio del establecimiento, Kai se levanto como arrastrado por aquel chico y le siguio, Rei se quedo inmovil, mirando al plato de Kai y tratando de averiguar que era lo que había pasado, una sensación de tristeza embargo su corazon como si hubiera perdido una parte de si mismo.  
  
en algun callejon de Rusia, perdidos de los demas, un chico pelirrojo y otro de cabellos azules se besaban, aun sin estar seguros que él era a quien recordaban en sueños.  
  
N/A:  
  
Final inesperado, pero finalmente el Final  
  
.................  
  
Kai: emh, un momento que me perdi... ¿que paso?  
  
iori: eso quiciera saber yo - se alza de hombros y toma un frasco lleno de aspirinas   
  
Kai: De donde salio yuri?  
  
Iori: de la ultima etapa del campeonato mundial en la primera temporada - dice mientras toma varias pastillas a la vez  
  
Kai: no me refiero a eso - mirada asesina  
  
Iori: es el final... no puedo hacer nada  
  
Kai: pero y Rei?  
  
Iori: No se... lo deje en el restaurant... frente a tu silla vacia  
  
Kai: ...  
  
sin comentarios  
  
IORI CHAN 


End file.
